


A Car Accident That Happens in Ciel

by rumithe



Series: Dear Uncle [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Father Complex, First Love, M/M, Modern Setting, POV First Person, Summer Love, Young Love, both are french
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Galion Auteau is the pride of Ciel - as everyone living in Ciel says, he goes to one of the best business colleges in Europe, has a beautiful and charming girlfriend, a smart sister and get the richest person in this town as his best friend. But everything is changed after he met Lindir, a lone boy living no far from him, who would dig out the biggest secret of his..
Relationships: Galion/Lindir (Tolkien)
Series: Dear Uncle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629523





	A Car Accident That Happens in Ciel

**Author's Note:**

> for the two,  
> for lindir.
> 
> content includes graphic descriptions of sex.

亲爱的林迪，你猜发生了什么？  
在这一切突然地发生以后，在车辆的翻滚终于停下来以后，在我的痛苦开始在残破肉体上加剧迸发的时候，我以为我会想到你难过的脸，会想象你拿着一份报纸站在雨后的街道上，穿着你的白衬衫和速干短裤，袖子被你挽到了小臂以上，鞋子上沾了点褐色的泥土，和你身上的雀斑有相同的颜色；你看着报纸上右下的小角落里藏着一个骇人的事故报道。  
它的标题大概是——  
25日下午西勒镇镇口发生一起翻车事故  
二十二岁青年身亡  
下面简短的介绍中会有我的名字——加里安•奥图，他们可能会说到我是巴黎商学院的一名高材生，今年夏天我就要大学毕业。我出事故的原因可能是车速太快，转弯时轮胎打滑，等等，然后我就躺在了冰冷的停尸间，我的母亲和妹妹正赶来见我，我父亲还对此一无所知，在里昂吃着晚餐，不一会母亲就会给他打电话通知他这个噩耗，眼泪顺着不稳定的信号传过去从我父亲墨绿色的眼睛流下来。  
如果有这么一件事，身体逐渐冰冷的并不是我，你还在我的身边，你大概会坐在床上把报纸丢给我，发出一声奇异的呼喊。  
“看见了吗？加里安，这可真吓人！你知道的，我在这里住了十五年，从没见过这样的事。我妈妈说西勒小镇永远都不会发生意外，这个地方发生过最坏的事情就是他离开了我们。”  
你震惊的时候总是不自觉地吊起嗓子，发觉了之后会忍不住地抓一下自己的衣摆，这是我和你在一起的十九个月发现的。而你也总是避免说出你父亲的名字，我知道你深爱他，可是也无法抑制地厌恶他。  
回到正题，我可爱的小情人，如果他们真的这样写，林迪，如果你看到这样的新闻，你会怎么想呢？  
你会不会想，这个混蛋，这个该死的混蛋（现在真的死了），他到底在胡思乱想什么，他是一个大骗子，他承诺的一切都没做到，他伤了我的心。你会自顾自地嘟哝，这我也能想象到，就像是在你发现想要的那本美国漫画书没能被你母亲买到寄给你的时候，那种不满的絮絮叨叨能持续十多分钟。  
“你想象不到的，加里安，我等了一个月，没门，绝对没门。”  
你现在该知道了，就是这样的记忆屡次打断我的思路，它们的劣性不比你自身的要逊色，而你大抵上来说也是个听话的孩子。  
所以当眩晕开始侵占我的身体，脑海里出现的一幕是在一个秋天的下午，小睡了一下的我睁眼便看见全身赤裸的你爬上了床的时候，那种反差有多么滑稽。我所说的一切都是事实，我能感受到那已经逝去的触感，你故意摩擦着我敏感的欲望，等到把我撩拨得不行，你便抓起床头的漫画书，坐在我还没收回力气的大腿上，保持着一丝不挂的状态，头发几乎顺着我的衣领掉进来了。  
“你这是要把我杀了。”我特意用了不怀好意的语调跟你说，顺手捏住你的臀部，“快把衣服穿上。”  
你摇摇头，发出清亮的笑声，用天真单纯的嗓音说出色情的话。  
“我知道你现在享受得很，”你歪头把肩膀提到我的嘴唇边，就像是你再清楚不过，我会忘情地吻上去，“快把你的衣服脱了，我热得快死了，我觉得你该吻吻我的下面。”  
在我解开裤子以后，你的手上来环住我的脖子，轻柔地抚摸，刚刚那一副放荡的模样又收敛了一些。  
“偷偷摸摸的太痛苦了，在我十六岁之前你该说出来，不然我会和你分手的。我受不了这样。”  
在我感到悲伤之前，你就会用肉欲的本能让我忘掉一切，只关心我们的亲密结合。  
我这时候回想这一切，能看到我们两个，阳光因为你的漫不经心也变得慵懒，你趴在床上，翘起你的臀部，一门心思都在你的漫画书上，在我眷恋地在你的身体里进出的时候，你才会闭上眼把头陷入床单中发出一声喘息。我的手抚摸过你背脊的曲线，感受你那略带粗糙感的肌肤，没有我们第一次做爱的那种细滑。  
但这正是青春的意义，你原本光滑的皮肤上出现了恼人的凸起的小红包，后背的雀斑像是传染病一样肆虐，夜晚里从色情的梦里惊醒，往下一摸感受到第一次射精的粘稠和由此生发的不安，以及在你望见一个男孩时，不知怎么就控制不住的心跳，移不开的目光，不听话的手脚，似乎有人把你牢牢拴在原地，正等着你对他发出一声呼喊，说，你有时间吗？看看我，我想我需要你的帮助！然后你会为第一次相拥、第一次接吻、第一次赤裸相贴、第一次做爱感到不安，却又不可避免地期待，因为只有这样你才能释放那在体内燃烧的爱。  
有时候我会想，你就是我迟来的青春期。  
在我的私欲被恐惧抑制得奄奄一息，明明已经开始决定接受一切欺压的时候，你出现了。  
我们相遇在一个混乱的夏日的夜晚，我和我的朋友艾洛斯在他家开了一场派对，他从里昂的舅舅那里定了一箱的好酒，不知道从哪里搞来的白啤，我问他这些都花了多少钱时，他正在开一瓶意大利进口的起泡酒。  
“加里安，享受生活吧，钱迟早都会离开我们世俗的肉身，我们的生活短暂到你根本想象不了，人生太短，勿饮劣酒。”  
我那时候有一位漂亮骄傲的女朋友，她一头金发，身材消瘦却有好看的胸部，穿衣品位也不错，不管在哪里都有追求者。所以在我跟她说分手的时候，她一气之下给了我一巴掌，然后带着她的所有行李第二天早晨就离开了我的家，甚至没有再确认我是不是已经确定了自己的决定，和她在一起的所有事我都不怎么记得，倒是最后的离别异常清晰。  
她朝我竖了个中指，“奥图，你等着，迟早你会遭报应的。”  
我想就是因为离开她我才能没有顾虑（其实也还是有的）地去陪伴你，也是为了抚慰我一直以来孤独的内心，所以我才记得这么清楚。这是我离开桎梏的第一步，也是我踏入迷宫的第一步，我在后来的情迷意乱间失去了方向，简直就是胡乱冲撞，然后一头栽进了死亡的怀抱。  
或许，你知道的，她的话也得到了应验。  
不过在我们相遇的那晚，她还粘在我的身边，她似乎有意暗示我晚上想疯狂一下，不断地挑逗我，当着所有人亲吻了我好几次，在我的腰部抚摸，可我一点兴趣都没有，一点都没有。  
我想要男人，是那种跟我一样下面长着阴茎和睾丸的男人，不是一个拥有丰乳肥臀的女郎，当我们做爱的时候，从肛门进去，而不是从阴道进去。  
就是这么简单，你可能觉得多少有点反胃，可一个孤独的人的七情六欲不会那么圣洁，所有人的欲望都多少带着点肮脏和卑鄙。  
我终于脱离了她的魔掌，径直走向了门口，想着外面的空气会让我的呼吸容易一些，但——我觉得那是命中注定——我只是在那一刻经过了窗户，在那一刻抬起了头，在那一刻看见了你。  
你的长头发被梳成马尾，那是我第一次看见你，差点以为你是个女孩，乌黑的发色和黑夜混成了一片，你穿着松垮的卫衣，似乎你根本不在意自己的穿着，甚至露出了腰；你穿着速干短裤，露出你那甚至连结实都算不上的双腿，但白皙又修长，我没忍住，又多看了你几眼，看着你扬起的脖子，看着你穿着的球鞋。  
你本来望着二楼，然后在我完全呆滞地盯着你的时候，你的视线放下了，和我的目光对上，你先是有点错愕，按照你之后说的，“就像是巴赫的曲子被做成黑胶唱片摆在摇滚乐中间那样的奇怪”；我们两个先是一动不动地对视了两秒，然后你露出一个一点都不羞涩慌张的笑容，抬起左手冲我示意了一下——我发现你有修长的手指——然后你好像又要走了，我才开始恐慌了。  
你知道最可笑的是什么？我们都是一出生就在这里的人，我们在这里长大，即使我提前六年来到西勒，我们却从未谋面，从未说过一句话，直到这个夜晚才有了一次莫名其妙的对视，有些模糊，但仍然深刻，比我给你的所有亲吻还要让我沸腾。  
初见你的时候，我的灵魂就立刻苏醒了起来，即使我们之间有一道玻璃，有三十米的距离，我的爱情之火已经燃起。  
我急切地想要知道你的名字，又像惧怕死亡和孤独那样惧怕你的离开，便放下酒杯冲了出去，那是我勇气的一次爆发，是为了挽留你。我还在你身后的时候你就意识到了，回头的时候吓了一跳，不过还算镇静，我看见你眼睛的颜色——灰色的，像是晴朗又安静的夏夜，抬起头看着夜空的那种色彩，不过你的眼中没有那么多活泼的星辰，即使有令人难忘的光芒，那也是孤独和悲伤在散发着它们的热量。我没想到靠近看你的时候，你的脸色反而更苍白了一点，你有点腼腆地抓着自己的双肩包的背带，问我，“有事吗？”  
我这才发现自己有点冲动，不过嘴却比我的大脑行动更加迅速。  
“我们在开派对，你想来吗？”  
果然嘴没有我的大脑有智慧。  
你歪了歪头，露出一个疑惑的笑容。  
“我还不能喝酒，我觉得那里没有我能喝的东西。”你说话的时候，我觉得你的嘴唇从玫瑰色变成了粉红色，不知道是不是酒精的作用，不过怎么样都很好看。  
“你住在这里吗？”  
你点了点头，“我得赶快回家了，我不知道我锁没锁门。”  
我低下头，看见你手上拿着一盒磁带，上面用黑色的记号笔写着“Pour L.A.K.”，你见我在观察你的东西，便立刻把它藏到了身后，然后转身——你要走了，我可能吓坏了你。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
我想都没想就抓住你的手，太温暖了，即使我有点晕乎，我还是觉得你比我更温暖，我从来没觉得这么安心，我竟然真的去拉一个男孩的手，像是酒精带来的热量从脑部冲向了心脏，冷却下来的晕眩变成我流下的眼泪。  
你或许是见我难过了，才没甩开我的手跑掉，不过你还是觉得有点害怕，说话声中藏着恐惧——你不得不相信我，我清晰又深刻地了解恐惧的温度和气味。  
“林迪尔•莱斯特。”你说。  
我不知道有些时候这样的询问会不会成为一场没有多大意义的博弈，如果你告诉我，“林迪尔”，是不是代表你其实对我们之间的态度友善，可是你又不想让我更靠近你，按照这个姓名去搜刮更多的信息；而如果你告诉我，“林迪尔•莱斯特”，是不是说明你信任我，愿意把你的身份告诉我，可是不是这其中有带着一分疏远的礼貌？  
那时候我并没有时间和想法去猜测，为什么磁带上的姓名不是“L.L.”而是“L.A.K.”，也忘记去猜测你身体里一半的美国血统，这大概就是为什么初见时并不健谈的你会在我们相拥时变成一个懂得撩拨的小恶魔。  
“我叫加里安•奥图。”  
“我知道。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“西勒镇上的人都知道你是加里安•奥图。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你聪明又有才华。”  
我抬起头看你，你的笑容温暖了很多，可我还是很难过，看着你在我眼里这么美好，我的心反而在那温热中感到了灼烧。  
“我是个窝囊废。”  
“不是所有窝囊废都能进欧洲商学院的。”  
“我一定吓坏你了，我不知道为什么，我只是看见你想和你说说话。”  
如果你不介意我现在的直言，我那时候对你说的话有所保留，从看见你的眼睛开始，我就想和你上床。  
“有才华的人都会觉得孤独。”  
“那你孤独吗？”  
我问你，有些不好意思地抹了抹我脸上的湿润。  
“是的，”你说道，“我孤独很久了。”  
“我有种预感，”我不知道怎么，那口吻就忽然严肃了起来，但谎言还在禁锢我的欲望，“如果你是个女孩，我一定会立刻爱上你。”  
“如果我不是个女孩，”你那一笑，我就醒悟了——你有对我来说是天使的外表，可你是个彻彻底底的恶魔，把一切有意无意的挑拨逗弄都隐藏在一个单纯美好的笑中，“你还是会爱上我的。”  
你见我不说话，也不知道如何向我道别，便转身走了，我叫住你，第一次喊你的名字，显得有点仓促，我现在想来都觉得不满意。  
“林迪尔。”  
你回头笑了，真像一场梦，你向我扬了扬手，那只手里拿着某一个人送给你的磁带。  
就是这样，我掉进了你的陷阱，你是孤独的，可是你没有恐惧，这一点与我不同。  
你是个非常独特的男孩。  
我说独特的时候，我就意味着独特，在我一步步走向你，你那年轻似乎少不更事的灵魂渐渐原形毕露，你实际上什么都懂，你喜欢比你大的男人——你亲口对我说的，在我们躲在草坡后面相拥的时候，你毫不忌讳地告诉我，而你也清楚喜欢像你这样年轻的男孩的男人，他们不会期待你有多么成熟。  
“但我向你发誓，加里安，”你亲吻我的脸，比宠坏了的猫还要撩人，“我从未轻率地献出自己，我喜欢他们拥抱我，就像我父亲曾经拥抱过我那样，用他的手臂搂住我，跟我说他爱我。”  
我想，就是这样，我们为之流眼泪的东西伤害我们，因为我们如此得爱他，他是我们心里最柔软的爱，是我们身外最坚硬的利器。而你呢，你的父亲，你曾经的父亲戴隆•那卡什最终没有变成保护你的男人，却深深伤害了你，你责备他后来的孤言寡语，责备他对你和你母亲淡然冷漠，责备他一声不响的离开，仿佛他是世界上最恶毒的人，比杀人犯还要让人唾弃。可我明白你心口不一，因为我清晰地记着我们几次性爱后你在我怀里掉下眼泪，像是变成了那个九岁的男孩，三天都没有见到父亲，一直问家里悲伤的女人说，  
“去哪了？他去哪了？他什么时候回来？”  
然而终于你还是发现了，他不会再回来了，不是因为他遇到意外了，是他抛弃了你。  
你的埃勒克特拉情结被我们之间的爱抑制着，你能没有丝毫犹豫地告诉我你喜欢他，爱他，敬仰他，甚至想和他发生性关系，可你没办法否认，当我们抱紧彼此的时候，你喊出的名字，从来都不属于那个已经在回忆中逐渐逝去的男人。  
“加里安，”你颤抖地呼喊我的名字，“我想他，每一刻都在想他，我的身体也想念他身体的温度。我甚至想，我拥抱的身体是他的，他的身体像你这样滚烫，我想和他做爱，只要他回来，只要他还有勇气回来，我都觉得我会原谅他，因为我爱他。”  
我应该觉得失落的，可是对于我来说，你能陪我身边就已经是一种奢侈，更不用说我们之间的性爱，对我是一种怎样的解脱。  
我曾以为你是简单的男孩，爱情都付注在音乐上，而那多少也因为你的父亲。  
“他唱歌很好听，我小的时候，睡前都是他为我唱歌，”你抚摸着我的头发，便开始哼起你模糊记忆中的曲调，你继承了他的天赋，嗓音优美又动听，“他走的第一年，我每天晚上唱一遍才能睡着。”  
派对结束后，我拉着女友的手离开了，我自欺欺人地把那纤细的手当做你的，把那一头耀眼张扬的金发想象成黑色的，把她的一切，都想象成是你，想象我能亲吻你，就像我亲吻她那样，用我从未给予她的那份热情和期待。  
她似乎见我没有兴趣，早早地睡了，其实我正陷入失眠的痛苦中。  
你的眼睛太好看了。  
后来我发现这不过都是自己的欲望导致的，有很多人拥有你这样的灰眼睛，也许事实上比你的还要让人难以忘怀，只是那天我被酒精的眩晕充斥，看到了你，所以这一切就都为了你。我们的爱，有时候也赐福于一次恰到好处的巧合。  
我在黑夜中摸索着下了床，走进洗手间，下体膨胀得根本没办法再忍受，我脱下自己的内裤，想象你撩人的模样，想象你光着身子像个嫖妓一样伏在我的身边，但一边又在抚慰我说：  
“加里安，加里安，你别太害怕，你马上就会好受一点。”  
当我偷偷摸摸的自慰终于让我感觉到了一丝释放，她醒了。她站在洗手间的门口看着我，露出她米黄色的内裤，包着她饱满的臀部，丰满的胸在睡衣下若隐若现，金色的发丝衬着她混着棕褐色的皮肤描画出她身体上所有的性感之处。  
可你知道的，我对这一点都不感兴趣。  
我感兴趣的是，你穿着不走心的衣服，无意地露出自己瘦弱的肩膀，不算整齐的长头发搭在你的双肩，你冲我傻笑，即使除那以外一丝不露，我也会立刻燃起欲望的火焰。  
但我没有选择了，我不得不耐着性子和她做上一个小时，用我仅剩的那一点激情，那火热中哪怕一点的温度，都不是为了她。是为了你。  
那个无法忍受的夜晚过去后，我开启了我的跟踪行动。  
林迪尔·莱斯特。  
林迪尔·莱斯特，我知道你一个人住，有时候你的母亲会回来看你（这些是从邻居口中得知的），夏天的假期中你早上九点的时候会走出房子，为你父亲种下的铃兰浇水；然后你会回到屋中再小睡一会（我的猜测，你十点再出来的时候便换了套衣服）；十点后你会骑自行车去城里，车篓里放着你常背的墨绿色的双肩包；你从来都不在意自己的头型，甚至有一次，拴住你长发的皮筋崩开了，你的头发一下子就散下来了，随着暖风在你的身后有轻微的起伏，你却面无表情，对此没有任何意见或看法；我跟着你一起进了城，那带着田园色彩的风景渐渐稀少，取而代之的是车水马龙，商店多了起来，人也多了起来，我有点慌张，害怕把你丢了。但我总能找到你，大概是因为喜欢一个人的时候，你的感官会变得更加灵敏，一举一动都能牵动着你的思想和心跳。你会扎进一个音乐商店，然后直到下午三点才会出来，你的手上会多出一盒磁带，或许和那天一样，上面有“Pour L.A.K”的标记，你出来的时候，总会有一种特别淡的笑意布满你年轻的面孔，那时候你看起来既不脆弱也不悲伤，你看起来快乐极了，像是大病初愈，为自己起死回生的奇迹而欣喜的还有些疲惫的癌症病人；我曾有一次特意去那个音乐商店，戴上耳机播放前面几首歌，或许就能碰到，哪一首会是你认真听过并爱上的沙哑唱腔，这种带着犯罪感的尝试让我感受到了刺激，危险也紧贴其右，只要我放松了警惕，一切都会搞砸。我不是说你发现了我可耻的行为，而是母亲和妹妹对我长时间无理由的外出的质疑，以及我的身后，是否也有另一个人，追踪着我的一言一行，她会有金黄色的头发和性感的身材，你知道我在说什么。  
终于有一天，我被你抓住了，你将我堵在音乐商店的门口，这是我们第二次面对面，你的头发那天是散开的，贴着你的面颊掩盖住你消瘦的脸型，于是你在我眼里变得更加迷人。  
“你到底要做什么？”  
我突然结巴了，你看起来一点都不凶，我却突然结巴了。我费劲心思想要解释清楚我没有恶意，我只是——我只是——只是想要——我是说——  
你似乎对我这份愚蠢不满了，便连忙打断我。  
“说吧，”你的嘴唇是樱桃的颜色，这次我看清楚了，“我想你被我的长相迷惑了，是吗？”  
一定有很多人说你长得秀气了。  
我没有回答这个问题，算是默认吗？——你当初是怎么想的？我挠了挠头，看着你，在我的记忆中，我似乎是深吸了一口气，问你，“我们能做朋友吗？”  
你没有我当时印象中的羞涩，你立刻回答：“当然能。”然后，你同样毫不羞涩地踮起脚吻了我微红的脸颊，清脆又简单，看似没有其他的感情，我却能感受到有些东西在你体内滋生，有一天它会吞噬你的这种清纯，而你，当然了，也意识到了，并且你不畏惧，相反，会很乐意接受恶魔传授给你的果实。  
那天我们一起回家，如果我们肩并肩走着，我认为我们的关系会发展得更加迅速，当你的心跳不会被吹拂的风挡住，你的意中人兴许就会早一点意识到你对他的情迷之深。然而我们各自骑在自己的车上（那还是我高中时候买的，我几乎都有些生疏了），我有时候不安地用余光看你的侧脸，每次尝试都让我觉得欲火在聚集，然后会一点点淹没我的身躯。  
我问你为什么磁带上写的“Pour L.A.K.”而不是“Pour L.L.”，难道那并非是名字的象征，而是其他什么年轻人之间拥有的暗号。  
你笑了，像是年轻的花儿在一瞬间绽开。  
“那是我以前的名字，他认识我的父亲。”  
“那个音乐商店的老板？”  
“德尔克是个很好的人。”  
“那你以前叫什么名字？”  
“你为什么如此在意呢？”  
你问我，我真的不知道。我只是想知道你，所有你的一切，即使这只是一个开始，你也才十三岁六个月，但我需要探索的还要多得多，不只是你每天会穿什么样的衣服，可能会听的歌是什么风格，还是你最喜欢吃的巧克力是什么牌子，在哪里上高中。我想了解你的过去，你为何会流泪为何会欢笑，以及，在未来，这些会不会有哪怕一次是为了我。  
“如果你不想，当然——”  
“卡那什。”  
“这名字听起来很好听。”  
“所有人都这么说。”  
是啊，我心里说出这句话的时候竟然有一丝丝鄙夷，一定有很多人想要取悦你，对你说尽了好话，奉承和夸奖在你心中已经没有一点区别了，你不管什么都会接受，却表达着你的不懈。你就是这样，这种样子太迷人了。  
“是吗？”  
我又开始犯蠢了。  
我们驶向了镇子，已经能看见西勒镇的标志，你突然回头跟我说：  
“你知道，我们明天下午还可以见面。”  
然后加快了速度，把我远远落在了身后。我看着你离去的背影，在明辉之下逐渐远离，周围散发着微光。就这么一下我失了神，然后摔下了自行车，你似乎听到这闷声的意外，回过头，冲我挥了挥手，再也没有过来。  
我不知道，林迪，那时候，我好像听见你的笑声，你不为别人的不幸感到悲伤，也不感到好笑，你只是用你那躁动的心表达着你想要表达出的一切，而这一切，跟不幸的人也毫无关系。我觉得你像是脱离了这个世界，我和你远隔了一个星系那般遥远，即使我脸颊上微热的地方还留着你嘴唇上的气味。  
腿上擦破了些皮，但我却高兴得很，知道你把我纳入了朋友的行列。当我精心挑选衣服的时候，女友有些不满地问我，你要去干什么？  
“明天，”我照镜子看着自己，紫色看起来跟我没那么搭，“去见一个朋友。”  
“哪个朋友，我怎么不知道？”  
“前一阵刚认识的。”  
“派对上？”  
“大概是。”  
“是谁？”  
“你担心了？”我回头看她憋屈的面容，自己则笑颜相对，她大概错以为那是对她多虑的调侃，实际上我只是为我们明日的再见欣欣自得。  
“别告诉我是个女孩，”她说，“不然，后果很严重。”  
“是个男孩。”  
“男孩？”  
“怎么了？”  
“他多大了？”  
“快十四岁。”  
“你可二十岁了，都算不上一个男孩了。”  
“也许。”  
“你去见他做什么？”  
“谈一些事。”  
“你能和一个男孩谈什么？”  
她这么说，我没生气，我知道自己的青春来得平平静静，连叛逆的那个时期都像从未到来似的，这么突兀得成了年，成了一个大学生，不能只看眼前的快乐，要考虑到未来的得失，怎么做才能保全最大的利益。如果我跟你提起这件事，你肯定直接甩手走人再也不听我说话了，更何况——我只拥有了你十几个月而已。  
“也许。”我耸了耸肩，拿来一件白色的涂鸦衬衫套上。  
“你该想想工作了，你这个假期本说要实习的。”  
“冬天的时候也不晚。”  
“你为什么这么在意自己穿什么？”  
“你不也是吗？”  
“这可一点都不一样——加里，你是个男人。”  
“我一点都不想讨论这件事，你今天不是要去找那个——我记不清了，她是姓费舍吗？”  
她冲我扔了枕头，没好气地出门了。  
我真的一点都不在乎她怎么想。  
我只是害怕，她会一下子挑明并且质问我，你是不是喜欢男人？你是不是喜欢当摩西？别跟我狡辩，你要是个同性恋，我跟你说，我会恶心死。你这个骗子。  
这种恐惧还很低级，我最担心的是我的母亲，她是个忠诚的基督徒，我们晚饭前祷告从无例外，甚至是深夜睡下也要先祷告，如果不这样做，仿佛噩梦就会折磨我一整晚。我从前也很忠诚，相信上帝是拯救我们灵魂的人。我的妹妹陶睿尔从十三岁开始就对这吓人的仪式厌倦了，为了逃离母亲的“魔掌”，她高中选择了去寄宿中学；我就一直当着母亲的好孩子，直到我对毕业舞会上的一个有些抑郁的男生产生了不一样的情怀——我看着他独自坐在角落，抬起酒杯时的那种姿态让我整个人都沉迷了，他看起来真的让我心动，除了你，他是我唯一记得的有爱恋之意的男性。他叫梅路迪尔·克莱曼，有棕褐色的头发，眼睛是绿色的，和你有一点相似的是你们似乎都长了一双精灵的耳朵，他喝酒的时候，眼睛会瞟着酒杯的边缘。看起来有点傻，不过对我来说，真好看。  
这时候我突然感觉到下体有股难以言表的热量在抵抗。  
在那样一个场合，真是窘迫。毕业舞会上我一个女孩都没邀请，差点就没忍住向他伸出手的冲动，即使是最后当选舞会国王的时候，我在人群中寻觅着克莱曼的身影，最后发现他在同学们的鼓掌声就那样默默地离开了这番喧闹。那一刻，我想追上去，抱住他，感受他皮肤的质感，跟他说，他并不孤独，有人在乎他。可是我没有。因为我害怕，我这样的举动会得来他什么样的回应，外界又会对此有什么样的风言风语，然后一切传到我母亲的耳朵里，我又该怎么面对她。我回家后，想知道母亲对此到底怎么看，在身上还有着“国王”的荣光时发问，或许会多少转移她的注意力。  
“如果我要是一个同性恋，您是不是要疯了？”我特意用调侃的语气问，她却严肃地大呼小叫，真是让人觉得奇怪。  
“不，加里安，这绝对不行，上帝会惩罚你的，他会惩罚你，我真不敢相信你要是这样我该怎么活下去！你如此优秀，不要让这种邪性玷污了你的灵魂——”  
那一刻，我心里难过得要命，可是我还是故作轻松地笑了一声，说，“骗你的，别多想了，我就是开个玩笑而已。”  
她叹气的那种姿态，仿佛是躲过了一场浩大的灾难。  
在想着要去见你的时候，这种恐惧又消失了，只有喜悦跳跃在心头。  
第二日我去找你，因为那种不确定的迷乱，我慌忙地提前了一个小时，骑车赶向你的家，这时候我想，哪怕我就在外面等一个小时也比在家中煎熬难忍强。  
我看见你躺在草坪上，深色的头发散在那一片翠绿之中，我还以为你晕倒了，还是什么让人揪心的事情，扔下自行车要去扶你的时候，你翻了一个身，把身体稍微蜷缩了一下，抬起手挠了挠你的脖子。  
我跟踪了你很久，但你从来都没有这么做过。这让我吓了一跳。  
你被我提早的到来吵醒了，没有像我一样受到多大的惊吓，你揉了揉眼睛从草坪上坐起来，那渐渐显露的笑容仿佛是你还在睡梦中，享受着没有痛苦和悲伤的生活。你理了一下自己凌乱的头发。  
“你怎么这么早就来了？”你问我，灰色的眼睛对我来说就是勾魂摄魄。  
“……我就是，你知道，我们第一次约定好时间，我害怕会迟到。”  
“你骑车到这里也只有三分钟而已。”  
我耸了耸肩，看向别处，再看着你我就要扑上去了，午后阳光下的你简直是一个禁欲的小尤物。  
我们在那个下午做了很多事——的确是很普通的事情，我们又去了一趟音乐商店，你和德尔克弹吉他给我听，我觉得自己比较羞耻的是，你这么热情地为我唱歌，我却把心思全放在观察你上面，观察你拿起乐器的姿态，抖拢乐谱的那种稚气，然后你坐下时候那种有意无意的矜持，你看向我的时候，你眼中闪着暗淡的光，你唱出的歌带着欢快的色彩，却越唱越悲伤——我看着那抹灰色中的光亮越来越多，较好的嗓音却没有因此有一点的影响。这大概是你父亲遗传给你的。别让你的情绪沾染到这首歌最本真的灵魂，如果你伤心，那就另外写一首伤感的歌。  
第一次的时候总是会累得要命，当终于越过这道界限的时候，或许才会变得更加大胆。我被自己心中逐渐生长出来的恐惧吓坏了，但它带来的只是无尽的疲惫，你和德尔克在谈话，我却愈发困倦。真不想让你以为是我对你们谈论的话题不感兴趣，可我也没办法，几次三番地要一头睡过去。就是这个时候，你把一个头戴式的耳机套在了我的头上，特别轻，有点像哄小孩子睡觉的那种触碰，我立刻感觉到你了，因为你身上那种青草的气息还没有淡去。我冲你瞟过去，你给了我一个微笑，那笑简直融化了我的心脏。  
我听着耳机中比较低沉的一个声音，似乎不是你们两个任何一个的，饱含着感情——父亲对儿子的爱。听到你的名字在里面的时候，我就知道那声音属于你的父亲。  
戴隆·卡纳什。  
你一直等我听完才摘了下来，说：  
“我父亲在我小时候常常给我唱这首歌。这是我八岁的生日礼物。”  
你说的时候，口吻中没有哀伤的意味，只有那种思念蔓延，甚至缠绕上了我的身体，我抱住了你，你跟我说了句无声的谢谢，这种悲伤的情怀就立刻被阻断了，因为你在下一秒立刻提议道：“我们去吃冰激凌。”  
我们和德尔克道了别，你一路上一直拉着我的手。亲爱的林迪，这很要命。当我能够在手心中感受你的温度，感受那微妙的跳动的时候，我好像进入了另外的世界。没有恐惧，也没有噩梦，没有其他的人，只有你和我，我们可以相拥着，不会有人来指责我们，因为这世界只是我们的。我觉得自己有点羞涩了，手掌心也冒出了汗，只是太遗憾卖冰激凌的摊点离音乐商店不远，这甜蜜也消逝得异常之快。  
老天，我真想你就这么一直牵着我的手从巴黎走到柏林。  
你似乎是那里的常客了，你不说一句话，那和蔼的中年男子就知道你会想要什么口味，什么款式，什么颜色的塑料勺子。  
我盯着你和那精致的冰点——香草，三个球加巧克力豆放在塑料碗里，紫色。  
我不知道自己为什么对紫色这么敏感，心中竟也轻松了很多，你回头看我的时候，我差点就错过了与你的对视，你勾起笑容的时候不像一个十三岁的男孩，像是——我或许无法用语言描述，这感觉太过微妙，我只是那一刻谨慎地望着你那双灰色的大眼睛，也就是那一刻我忽略了你即将变成什么模样，不是我初次见面的那略微腼腆的男孩，也不是思念出走父亲而忧伤的少年，你是个魔鬼。只是那时候，你那未成熟的心还没将这份天赋发挥得多淋漓尽致，你有你讨人喜欢的外表，然而童年的哀伤和你对父亲畸形的爱会引导你一直走向黑暗，但我知道，你在黑暗里会活得如鱼得水。泪水不再滚烫，疼痛不再猖狂，你即使再悲伤，你不会再痛苦。  
林迪，我不知道。我当时没意识的这些，现在全部涌入我混乱的脑中。我想念初次遇见的你，想念带我去听音乐的你，想念的这一切，你看起来那么无忧无虑又纯真善良，我爱你这个样子，当然，你或许是唤醒了我从未觉醒的心，打动了我，用你的青春，你毫无顾忌地前行，目中无人地在街上牵起我的手，这是我从未想过的。所以我很羡慕你，这份敬畏和渴望让我爱你。你是自由的灵魂，所以我认定你，你是不会被禁锢的鸟儿。  
可是现在，那种忧心又来困扰我了。  
我想过我们在一起的这几百天，我深刻地知道，我遇见你的时候，你是无邪的，又或许也是自由的，当你带着我到你家房顶上的时候，我觉得我至死也不会怀疑你会有半分诱惑别人的潜能。你的眼睛里都是星辰，你的眼睛纯净，那些事又怎么可能。然后我这已经坏掉一半的脑袋里又浮现出我们第一次做爱以后你的变化，你跟我说，“加里安，我会想办法让我们之间变得更兴奋一点。”  
这是句很奇怪的话，林迪，你很清楚。但我当时只是抱着你，觉得是你天马行空的幻想中的小小一个，便用轻柔的亲吻触碰你的头发，你的发间有美妙的花香，比你邻居种下的郁金香清淡了许多，却比那些花儿更讨人爱惜。  
我真是大错特错。  
“你需要吗？”你问我，阳光披上你的后背。  
我才缓过神来，跟那中年男人说，  
“和他一样，非常感谢。”  
短暂的三天可以改变一切。  
我和你在一起的时候享受到了人生中的极乐。我们坐在城区公园的长椅上谈论着你中学遇到的无聊的糗事，你从来不会大笑，即使是一个能把希特勒逗笑的笑话，你听了大概也只会微抿嘴唇嘴角上翘，如此简单极致。我不知道这是为什么，大笑是一个正常人生来的权利，如果你没有，只能是你的心中藏过太多的悲伤，当一个人流泪的次数过多，快乐的花朵就会被那汹涌的浇养致死。我忍不住用搂住你，你没有拒绝，我给你讲我毕业舞会上的事，讲到克莱曼的时候，我没有说到他的性别，我小心翼翼地布置好了话语中的一丝一毫，我为当时的做法暗自庆幸，却也觉得这心态略显浮夸。后来我明白，这还是因为我的恐惧。我不知道你是不是有意暗示，也不知道你或许也是一位忠诚的基督徒，甚至即使不是，即使你留着长头发，你也对同性之爱恶心至极。  
“那你最后为什么没有追上去？”你问的时候，舔了一下你手上的冰激凌，“如果追上去，你现在或许会开心很多。”  
我开心吗？难道不是吗？我有良好的教育，有爱好和平的母亲、事业杰出的父亲、魅力十足的妹妹，还有一个人人都爱的交际花女友，我的朋友艾洛斯有钱到可以买下半个西勒镇，教授最喜欢的学生是我，我还有自己的车，像你所说，提到“加里安”，人们就会立刻醒悟：“啊，就是奥图家那个争气的好孩子！他是西勒的骄傲。”  
可是为什么在我的光芒掩盖了我所有的悲伤的时候，你还是一下看见了我痛苦挣扎的模样？我自以为伪装得天衣无缝，我和你待在一起的时候，从来不提那些让我心痛的往事，你说起你父亲的时候，我知道你伤心，可是我没去抱你，因为害怕被别人看见传了流言蜚语，同时又在煎熬不能抚慰你，当我放开勇气伸出手触碰你的皮肤，我害怕我会被你的灵魂烫伤，会被我的恐惧吞没，可我没有把这些表现出来，一点都没有。等你长大，会发现用笑容掩饰一切是件艰难的事情，又是个重要又有用的技能。  
你带着我去了一个少有人知道的地方，不是去往城区，而是相反。我们在一个隐蔽的草地的后面继续着我们的话题，看着你沉醉于回忆的样子，有几次我就要控制不住冲动去吻你，几次三番地又抑制住，因为我明白，如果我做了，我也许无法承担后果的沉重，不管你是接受还是不接受。当我的身边有你，我的内心就异常平静，我可以暂时地摆脱对自己身份的质疑，因为和你在一起的时候，我是我，你是你，加里安·奥图和林迪尔·安德烈·卡那什在一起，刚刚好。  
我一天里只要你有时间，我就会和你待在一起，这惹恼了我的金发公主，她跟我发脾气，说我冷落了她，说我在乎一个认识几天的小男孩都比在乎她多，说如果再这样下去，她就跟我分手。  
“我们完了！”她这么吼，都没有想过我的母亲也许就在楼下听着这似乎永不停休的争吵而闷闷不乐。我承认，我对她很不好，但这是在遇见你以后。我给她足够的关爱，即使这并非我意，让她自由，不束缚她，会在情人节给她买花，给她亲吻，在她伤心的时候搂着她安慰她，关注她来月经的时间，她痛经的时候我的背包里就有止痛药，我了解她，对于一个男友来说，我了解的足够了。可她永远不会满足，说我点错了披萨的种类，责备我没有将她那条红紫围巾及时拿来害她脖子受凉休息了一整天，我不知道为什么我还会待在她身边，她是个自私骄傲的女孩，也许只是为了伪装，我才会坚持下去。  
我身披荣光，其实内心卑微又懦弱。可是你还是发现了，发现我这份光芒下遗漏的缺口。  
然后我和她便火速分手了，像之前说的，她冲我竖了中指并告诉我迟早遭报应。  
很快，我也渐渐知道你外表以内的那部分，种着一颗黑暗的种子，只要有一天有一个人为它滋润，它就会以疯狂的速度成长，直到占据了你的身躯，将属于少年的微光吞噬，于是你便成了那个小魔鬼。  
我跟你提到这“令人心碎”的分手，你没有第一时间发表你的评论，我觉得自己可能是挑错了话题，其实我也根本不想说，提起她让我觉得在你面前变得难堪。你带着我去了一个真正的甜品店，我也曾和艾罗斯去过几次，那里消费的价格很让人犹豫，不过奶油的质量还是让人能够狠下心去尝试。  
我有点惊慌，你却笑了，第一次笑得那么开心，是个陷阱。  
“我妈妈是翻译官，”你说，“我的零花钱多得花不完。”  
让我来安慰你。  
那个时候是在早上——我是说，在甜品店刚开门的时候，你还是点了冰激凌，没有问我任何问题，你等待的样子文雅极了，这也是让我心动的一部分，你本身或许蕴藏着邪恶，可是你受到的教育，不管来自家庭还是学校，都让你得到了另一个层面的美好。我们走到甜品店最深处的位置，那里灯光还没有全部亮起来，你却执意挑黑暗的地方的坐下。  
“玩个很无聊的游戏。”你说，叫我坐下闭上眼睛。  
“大概是把花你五十欧的香草冰激凌外加巧克力酱拍在我的脸上？”  
不知道为什么，我们两个都不约而同地沉默了几秒，又在同一时间笑了起来，你摇摇头，叫我说乖乖地照做。  
“这是我最喜欢的衬衫。”我说，“不要弄到上面，我自从十七岁就没怎么洗过衣服。”  
你点了点头，我闭上眼，在冰激凌在我口中融化的时候好几次笑出来，我觉得这真蠢，可是你这么做，我还是很喜欢，好像我活了二十年都没感觉到如此得……幸福。这真是个怪词，林迪，我想你也会默许我的说法。  
“你确定没睁眼吗？”你问我，眼前一片漆黑我伸手表明我的确城市相待。  
“没有。”  
“向我发誓。”  
“十三岁的男孩都这么玩吗？也许我已经太老了。”  
“我很认真的，加里安。”  
“我发誓，发誓，当然，我没有睁眼。”  
“那你一会也不要睁眼。”  
“我发誓。”  
如果那天我付了我的那份的钱，这说来还有点道理。你或许是察觉到我很喜欢你，甚至是有意无意触摸上的那种情感，你也恰好对男人感兴趣，所以你才会吻我，用你年轻的嘴唇和尚未得到锻炼的舌头，混杂着香草奶油的味道闯进我微张的嘴中，你很用心地在伸进舌头前停顿了，好知道我有准备，而不会被突如其来的亲吻吓一跳，我有点吃惊，吻你的时候大脑一片空白，忘记了身边的事物，我按照我们承诺的还是闭着眼，想要把你搂住的时候又发现你在挣扎，你把冰激凌放到玻璃桌上的时候才落入我的双臂中，你的亲吻离开以后，我又恋恋不舍地吻了吻你的脸。  
“你觉得好些了吗？”你问，嘴唇贴着我的嘴唇。  
“很好，从未这么好。”我回答你，从后面抚摸着你的头发，睁开眼看着你灰色的眼睛，看见你笑起来是为了我的时候，那种温暖几乎让我产生了想飞的欲望，只是现在已经无处可寻。  
“你不让我付钱是为了让我不会产生'我用五十欧买了一个吻'”的想法吗？”  
“不，我只是害怕。”你说，眼角猛然掉下一颗眼泪，我竟然都没有注意到，“我害怕你拒绝我，可是我只是希望你能觉得好一点。”  
害怕，林迪，你真的害怕吗？在你拉着我的手的时候，你害怕吗？在你带我去那片草地的时候，你害怕吗？在你跟我谈起你的父亲的时候，你害怕吗？而在你这么深情地吻我的时候，你害怕了。可你在我记忆里，一直都是无畏的，我以为你没有恐惧，可能只是你比我要强大许多，有勇气战胜了那些畏缩的想法。我却不能像你这样，以致于最后葬送了我与你之间的爱情，也把你送上了我从未想要你走上的路，这是我此生最后悔的事。我这么说，是因为我知道我马上就要死了。  
我的身体现在坏了，动弹不得，什么都没压着我，我却觉得背上异常沉重喘不过来气，我甚至都不清楚自己现在躺着的姿势到底什么样，我的心比破碎的骨头还要痛。因为我想你，想到曾经那么——那样一个少年，全身上下没有一丝悲伤的色彩的你，我竟然会释放出来你内心深处的渴望，最黑暗的地方，我让悲伤又一次占据了你，你成为了另外的人。最可怕的是，即使你变了，我还是深深爱着你，爱着你的一切，还有你内心丑恶的那一面。这不是因为你还有原来的面孔，做事方法也和原来无异，笑起来的时候还有从前的影子，穿衣风格也没因此作出任何改变。我开始了我们秘密的恋爱，成为了你的初恋——你吻的第一个人，你做爱的第一个人，离开你的第一个爱人，伤害你的第一个陌生人。我有时候想，我没有像他那样，我们身体里流淌着的不是同样的血液，不是一个中年人，没有为你唱过歌，也没有在你还小的时候照顾你，我们还是相爱了。只是我会可惜，我不是你第一个爱上的人。后来的日子我除了在恐惧中夹缝求生，就是在疑惑中辗转反侧。我想，如果你从未亲吻一个人，他留给你的只是痛恨和伤怀，你为什么会爱上他？或许是以前的日子太过甜蜜，你在这期间爱上了他，这没问题。孩子是要爱自己的父母的。我从来不会否认，这就是为什么我会后悔我告诉了我母亲事实，我不仅仅伤害了你，也伤害了我的家人，现在更是如此。有时候勇气用得不在时候，反而得到更糟糕的结果。  
你九岁以前的记忆到底什么样？什么样的记忆会让你在后来慢慢从怨恨走向了深沉疯狂的爱？当你想呆在他身边的理由从渴求一首歌变成渴求肉体的结合，从父子的连结到恋人的缠绵，哭喊声从夺取玩具的抗议变成了性爱之间的象征，一觉醒来时保护似的陪伴突然转变为了赤裸的相拥，这一切究竟是怎样涌入你的脑袋，是不是我变成了罪魁祸首？  
我让你尝到了性爱的快感，我让你对父爱的思念变成了一种扭曲的渴望，这种渴望局限于肉体吗？我亲爱的林迪，如果不是，如果你真的那样爱他，为什么会在我粗心又伤人的话语下掉下眼泪？你哭得那么伤心，紧咬着嘴唇叫我不要靠近你，我全身冰冷地离开你的家的时候，甚至都没想过那就是我们的分手，我之后以为我还有弥补的机会，去弥补我犯下的错误，可我总是一错再错，栽了恐惧的跟头。  
在我有一天躺在床上想念你身体的气味的时候，陶睿尔突然出现了，她出场总是这么吓人，一声不响地来到你的门前，特意把嗓门拉得比以往更大。  
“你跟那个卡那什家的孩子走得太近了。”  
“你知道他以前的名字？”  
“不？你跟我谈起他的时候总是这么叫他。”  
“我有吗？”  
“白痴。”她翻了个白眼，“妈妈对这件事有点不开心，你知道的，你们俩有时候出去就像一对情侣似的。”  
“真的？这也太可笑了。”  
的确太可笑了。  
“她这么觉得，我只是认为那个男孩挺可爱的，不是吗——说真的，他看起来像个小女孩，除了他的胸部——我是说，他完全是个小甜心的模样。”  
“你告诉妈妈不用担心我，我和他只是非常好的朋友。”  
非常好的朋友，我们在草地上接吻，试探地互相抚摸，这就是我所说的非常好的朋友，真的，这听起来很感人。  
“随你，反正我讨厌那个可恨的金发荡妇（Schlampe），天天围着你的时候跟欲求不满一样，把你当牛当马地使唤，早就看不惯她了，我看你当初是脑子被门夹了才会跟她交往。你这蠢事我要给我以后的孩子讲多长时间？”  
夏日恋情总是那样短暂难忘，在西勒镇的最后一天，我们拥抱着彼此躺在草地上，我总是乐此不疲地亲吻你，不过这一天我停下了，我在想这段感情会持久多久，我又会坚持多久，对我母亲撒谎多久，我多一天隐瞒，这祸患招致的结果就会多一倍的严重。我不再信仰上帝，我信仰我们之间的感情，如果上帝不同意我们相爱，那么也很简单，我会毫不犹豫地选择你，是你给我快乐，不是上帝。  
“你什么时候把这件事说出来？”你伏在我身边，声音甚至顺着我的肉体传过来，“这感觉像我们……没在一起，我觉得很奇怪。”  
“现在还没到时间。”  
你上前吻了一下我的嘴唇，笑容比夏日的花要美丽。  
“等到我十四岁。”你说，“我们会在一起，真正的在一起。”  
“等到你十四岁。”我抬起手拨弄你散开的长头发，“是的，当然，我们会在一起。”  
“你还很孤独吗？”你说这话的时候，有一种特别的美丽，别奢望我说出来，这大概会是我永远私藏的美好了，“告诉我，加里安。”  
“有你在的时候就不会孤独了。”我回答你，握着你的手，“孤独的天才们在一起会变成普通人。”  
“我不是一个天才。”  
“你当然是，你的音乐天赋很好，你应该去搞乐队，你知道我在说什么，如果你不喜欢闹腾腾的东西，你可以当个钢琴家。”  
“不……我每次这样，都会想起他，想起他我就会失去热情，可是不想他我又失去了所有动力。”  
“别害怕，好吗？”  
这世界上最可笑的是，你满心自信地安慰一个患者，告诉他能挺过去这番苦难，自己却患了和他一样的病，并且可能永远不会痊愈。这听起来似乎还很乐观，其实充满了讽刺的意味。  
你点了点头。  
我此后的每个周末都会来看你，和你一起出去玩，跟你一起泡在音乐商店，骑车的时候靠过来亲吻你，你那种清脆的笑声，我可以一直记得，即使是现在我的身体麻木。那些胆战心惊又暗自满足的时光也一丝没有遗漏。  
我想起你回过头看我的深情，阳光把你点缀得完美，你的长发散着，有风的吹拂，这时候我就会想，加里安，你该吻他了，就是现在。  
当你的十四岁愈发靠近的时候，我却步入了一种两难的境地。我想和你在一起，做梦都想光明正大地牵着你的手上街，在派对上炫耀似的亲吻你，或者把你带回家里，在我的床上拥抱、亲吻，可是我不行，理由很简单，我怕了。我怕我母亲会责备我甚至恨我，仅仅这一条，就会让我退缩。  
我去看你的时间少了，这么做很混蛋，可是我真是害怕极了，我的母亲已经怀疑了，如果我不是主动告诉她，她一定会气急败坏地把我赶出家门，我就从奥图家的骄傲变成了奥图家的耻辱。你托陶睿尔问我为什么不再来了，我只能撒谎说我最近在做一个项目，对我整个学业很重要，我所告诉你的那些认真工作的夜晚，其实是和艾洛斯泡在最喧闹的酒吧喝了过量的威士忌，我就是怕见你。我怕见到你，就会想吻你，然后我的恐惧就会在顷刻掏空我。  
“你最近看起来心不在焉的。”  
“可能是吧，我有时候可累坏了。”  
“你这真可笑。”  
“为什么？”  
“难道是你的夏日激情已经过去了？”  
我抬起头看艾洛斯，他却摇摇头笑了，酒精的催化下他看起来竟然有点像你。  
“当我开玩笑吧，加里安。”  
我清晰地记着你的生日，在恐惧的反复折磨下，我还是决定回去看你，那天的雨来得突兀，我在路上耽搁了一个小时，我之前嘱托陶睿尔告诉你我会在中午回来，到达的时候已经是下午。我将车停在你的家前，瞥向窗户的时候，却没看见你的身影，也没有等到那在一秒就敞开的门，我靠在车里哭了，我进去了，我该怎么跟你说？说一说我内心有多痛苦，所以我没有勇气和你公开在一起，可是如果你知道了我的懦弱，你还会为我而无尽地等待吗？  
你一直都没有来开门，短短的十几米我却淋成了落汤鸡，我敲了敲门，没有人回应——你也许出去了，毕竟你喜欢下午的时候去找德尔克，风雨无阻；又或许，你在生我的气，而刻意选择不来迎接我，好让我知道自己犯了多蠢的错误。  
在我转动门把手的时候，门开了。我走进去，而你像个冒失的小鬼从二楼跑下来，浑身湿润，略带惊恐，我有些失语地盯着你，我爱的你就是这样子，慌张却又假装镇定的模样。  
“我忘记锁门了。”  
我看着你裹着浴巾的身体，白皙的腿在棉料下若隐若现，灰色的眼睛不知所措地望着我，乌黑的头发还在嘀嗒着水，紧接着，你咽了咽干燥的喉——我真觉得你烧起来了，即使我没靠近你，那热气却灼烧到了我的指尖。像是一种疯狂的传染病，那火热也开始燃烧我，我忍不住看了看你身体的各个地方，你扭捏的脚趾，属于新生少年的脚腕处有粉红的晕彩，让我想起柔嫩的玫瑰花瓣，然后你的腿——在我视线上移的时候，你不好意思地用凌乱的浴巾遮住了赤裸的地方，于是我只能再看见你瘦弱的肩膀，有棕褐色的雀斑，不过可爱极了—你这样的男孩就应该如此。我看见你的嘴唇开始颤抖，窗外的雨淅淅沥沥，你想说话，可是又闭上了。灰色的杏眼开始躲避我的审视，你抬起手把凌乱的黑发整了整。  
就是这么一个简单的动作，我竟然硬了。  
伙计们，我竟然立刻硬了。  
加里安，冷静冷静。我对自己说，这种情况不是第一次，每次小心翼翼地抚摸你的时候，当我把手伸进你的衬衫里，从上到下触摸你的皮肤，仿佛能直接摸到你的骨头似的，这种欲望也会极速增长，可是我都忍住了。这次也不应该纵容。  
“我以为你不来了。”你说，咬你的嘴唇。  
真该杀了我，你这样让我快崩溃了，从没有一次，我觉得你这么让我喜欢，虽然我一直很喜欢你。  
我叹了一口气，身上的潮湿感让我的身体更加暴躁，下面的家伙也不给我活路，顶着那硬邦邦的布料，我光是站着都觉得别扭，眼前的你还对此浑然不知。  
你想要露出一个笑容，可是被我吓怕了，便保持着脸上的僵硬。  
给我张镜子，林迪，让我看看我的脸有多红，但我想我需要你亲亲我，像我们在草地上时，我在你身边抱着你，你在我怀里睡着时那样，梦境中不安却想在现实中寻求爱的你，亲亲我的脖子，然后弱小的身体往我怀里钻一钻。我觉得你好像对我的缄默不语而不安着，我却也为你的沉默而焦虑，你应该明白，别暗自伤心了。加里安·奥图正为你欲火焚身呢，别再犹豫了，打破这被烧毁的房屋内的死寂，你想念的人已经被你这年轻的身姿撩拨得说不出话了。  
我们就这么沉默着，我觉得我被欲火烧得正旺却无法摆脱，而林迪，你却好像若无其事地僵持着，你在责备我的迟来。  
千万不要让一个被性欲吞噬的人失去他眼前的爱人。  
永远都不要。  
“你为什么不说话？”你终于开口了，像是阳光刺透了失语的阴云。足够了，只要你说话，我就知道我们之间一点事都没有。  
“你是不是想反悔了？”你说，“你说过的，我十四岁的时候，我们就能在一起了。”  
哦不，当然不是。我只是现在太想和你在一起了，又太被内心的恐惧束缚。我数着离你生日的日子，一天比一天激动，算到那天是一个美好的周六时，我觉得如释重负，我从未去你的家。这儿只有你，一整个屋子都充满了你的味道。我却没意料到天气会如此多变，也没意料到自己会在你面前失控。  
“我最近想你了。”终于我说了一句笨拙的话，走近你的那一刻我才意识到自己浑身难忍的潮湿，于是我停下了，你却没有停下来，你过来抱住我，然后你亲吻了我，没有一点的征兆，也没有成年人之间的那种技巧，甚至比我僵硬的话语还要不堪，可这唾液间的交流，仿佛痛苦穿插在我们之间，你的吻热烈，光滑的皮肤却有这个雨天的凉意。大概我是真的爱上你了。  
我想，连你糟糕的吻技在我眼里都变得这么可爱，我必定是爱上你了。  
不是为了逃脱隐瞒的牢笼，从和男性待在一起寻求的舒适感到现在和你在一起的安全感，我只能是爱上你了。  
我的手变得不听话了，摸向了你的背部。  
下移，下移。  
我把你抱了起来，比想象过的还要轻一些，如果我有正当的理由关心你，一定会叫你多吃些东西，你苍白的脸比病人还让人心疼，不知道你曾经为你父亲的突然离开伤心哭泣了多久才能摆脱孤独聚集成的眼泪。  
现在我想让你成为最远离孤独的人。  
因为我也曾经那么孤独。逃避真相，逃避追问，我在一个黑暗的角落生活了太久，甚至现在也没有勇气走出这片阴影，我在夜里因为对未来的恐惧而禁不住发抖，我在白日中的微笑与欢呼如此虚伪，我在黑夜里的眼泪和嘶喊如此真实，我变得复杂又单纯，骄傲又卑微，可是你吻我，这些自相矛盾的东西都碎了，只剩下爱，只剩下深情和爱，只剩下我们相贴的肉体，为彼此沸腾燃烧。  
我们是最靠近爱的人。  
我的手一动，就像上天让我们这么做似的，滑到了裹着你的浴巾之中，碰到了我从来尝试触碰过的禁忌之处，你什么都没穿，我想这次我没办法再坚持下去了，没有你我就要垮了。  
你明显被我别样的触摸惊讶到了，可这震惊之余又有早已料到的镇定。你松开我的唇，把鼻子贴在我的鼻子上，不看我，可那灵动的光却更好看了，你有灰色的大眼睛，白皙的皮肤，柔顺的长头发，你十四岁。像我们约定好的那样，等你十四岁了，我们就能在一起。  
你把手放在我的头发上，亲了亲我的嘴角，然后你轻轻地喘了一声。  
“去我的房间，加里，我想要你。”  
我觉得自己在一个大音箱里，窗外的雨声被无限地放大，而你的声音，那我在异处日思夜想的嗓音，却淹没在这汹涌的雨落中。我知道恐惧又找上了我，若我顺从了自己的爱，这场性爱之后又会如何呢？我不能再伪装，假装爱女人的把戏也不会凑效，因为我知道，当我再和一个人赤裸相对的时候，不管她有多年轻貌美，有多么丰润的乳房和性感撩人的身材，我都会想起你，想起你藏在浴巾中的弱小身躯，想起你突兀又忠诚的吻，想起你发间的香气，想起你肌肤间的细腻和背后的雀斑，以及我会想起，在这个雨天，让那些喧嚣和混乱离开，我会在你的床上，解掉你身上那凌乱不整的浴巾，爱抚你，亲吻你，将你的双腿打开，我们在沉默中融为一体，我们的眼泪融为一体。我们共同痛苦又快乐。然后我会自此失去了伪装的能力，这些回忆会永远伴随着我，太糟了，我们成了彼此的唯一，而我却没有勇气光明正大地亲吻你。  
“我爱你。”我说，我觉得我哭了，恐惧的鬼神在撕扯我的灵魂。  
“我知道。”你说。  
我的理智还在挣扎，可身体却已经脱离了掌控。我放下了你，却像个迷路的孩子，你在前面牵着我的手；我左顾右盼，更像个发疯的精神病人，我看着窗外的雨，窗户上沾满了上帝的眼泪，墨绿的树木模糊扭曲得让我害怕，天是灰色的。我又转向你，你也回头看我，裸露的肩膀有种迷幻的色彩，一样苍白又美丽。你一定没有看到我惊恐的面孔，你笑了，在昏暗的光线中那笑容变得悲伤，我夺走了你的快乐。我的悲伤靠近你，侵蚀你，你也变得悲伤。  
可我们还在向前走，我闭上眼任凭你领着我，害怕自己懦弱的退缩。两只手之间逐渐暖起来，你握紧了我的手。  
你牵引着我，甚至到我们两人倒在床上，我都不敢睁眼，睁眼看你我就会流泪，为我自己的无能而愤怒地流泪，为爱你爱得热烈流泪。  
你的手指触碰上我的眼睛，你抚摸我的眼角，说，“睁开眼，不然我很害怕。”  
我慢慢睁开眼，你就在我面前，恰到好处，比我噩梦中的还要好看，十四岁的你和二十岁的我。  
我羡慕你毫无顾虑，羡慕你从不畏惧。  
你摸了摸我的手臂，触摸变得滚烫，也往我的欲火中又加了一把柴草。  
“你浑身都是湿的。”你的声音有点嘶哑，湿润的头发凌乱地散着，有一绺长长的头发搭在你的嘴上，你努了努嘴——就像一个少年会做的那样，一种笨拙又恼怒的姿态，可是我眼里，那中间又添加了几丝莫名的诱惑，青春又诱惑，显然成了一个妖精，即使我知道你本意并非如此。  
“帮帮我。”你说的时候，又努努嘴。  
我伸出颤抖的手，替你拨开让你不舒服的那缕头发，你的眼睛也亮了起来，抬起头吻我，舌头伸进来挑战我的极限。  
我要死了。我想。如果我不能拥有你，我就死了。  
于是我决心扔掉一切的明天和顾虑，这个潮湿又色情的日子里，我会遗忘伪装，只记住你的脸和你身体的温度。  
我起身拉上窗帘，房间里一下子随着光线的消逝安静下来，我沉默地脱下自己的衣服，当我的手放在腰带上时，你起身抓住了我的裤子，然后在昏暗中在床上跪起来，遮体的浴巾也滑落你的身体。  
你帮我退去了最后的遮掩，在此之前，这房子中只有我们两个人紧张的喘息声和灵魂燃烧的嘶喊。  
“我只是想确定是我们两个在干这件事。”  
两个赤裸的人。一个男孩，一个男人。  
我俯下身把你捕获在身下，从你的脖子吻起，你发出不适的哼哼声，因为我的亲吻太过强势汹涌，也许咬痛了你。  
“别担心，”我在你的耳边说道，“你会习惯的。”  
你很快平静了下来，一只手臂缠上了我的脖子，我的手垫到你的身下，抬起你的身体，往下亲吻，释放着灼伤我的爱。你的身体带着沐浴后的香气，我舔舐着你的身体，眼泪也掉下来。  
“我们会好的。”你说。  
我的眼泪会烫伤你——不不，是我的恐惧在消耗我们对彼此的爱。  
到你的腰部，我便不敢再往下了。你知道吗，林迪，我曾经为了伪装一切与那个漂亮的女孩子交往，我不想再提到她的名字，毕竟我与她的结合曾让你差点放弃了我们之间可能萌生的爱。我与她交欢时，没有你这样的感觉，没有激情与爱，却仍然要咬着牙挤压出自己寥寥无几的性欲，可和你在一起，这些幸福感和恐惧感交错着冲向我的身体，不用我催促，它们就跑出来让我把它们献给你。  
只能是你了，林迪。或许这样的人在我生命中都不再会有第二个了。  
和她在一起的每个夜晚都是煎熬。我的身体自由着，心灵却被囚困在原地。  
而现在，我与你纠缠在一起，我的灵魂却释放了。是的，当然，我爱你，我爱你。  
我抚摸上你的欲望，指尖滑过龟头上的出口时，你的身体震动了一下，我听见你到吸一口气，身体微微陷入了床中。  
“怪怪的。”你不知所措地说，“我从来没这么做过。”  
我抬起头看着你，你怔怔地看着我，从脖子往上都更红了，眼神中没有什么别的感情，只是慌张，咬着牙喘气，手指扽着身下的浴巾，身体的起伏在我的抚摸下变得剧烈起来。  
我上前吻住你的乳头，你便惊恐地搂住我的脖子，我知道怎么让你到状态上来。相信我。  
我摩擦着那敏感的凸起，但你叫我抱着你，你害怕得浑身发冷，然后我把你搂在怀里，手握住你的欲望进行另一种方式的刺激。  
你的头发快干了。我的幻觉总是莫名其妙，时间过得太快了。  
你没有畏惧这种未知，即使你一直在不停地颤抖，窝在我的怀里，倒是被欲望调动得吓坏了，年轻的身体散发出的热量渗进我冰冷的思想，我低下头看着你背上的雀斑，突然开始想象你长大后的样子——你会不会剪去你引人注意的长头发，这些小小的瑕疵会不会随着时间的消磨而消失在我亲吻着的背脊上，你的声音会不会低沉一点，当你高中毕业的那一天，你第一个想找到的人会不会是我，就像今天，在你十四岁的这个日子，用同样炽热的爱迎接一个你倾心的人，会在一张床上厮缠，然后慢慢悠悠地摩擦着彼此的身体，就像今天。  
我用支撑的手臂转过环住你的脖子，你的手立刻攀上我的小臂，这下我变得滚烫了，当我的松开你的硬挺抚摸你的大腿时，那上面的汗液已经聚集起来。我把脸埋在你的颈项间，亲吻你的锁骨。你太瘦弱了。我还是忍不住想，我想你的胳膊粗壮一些，腿上的肌肉多一些，甚至你的脸上在这个日子中不会有泪水掉下来。别担心，林迪，我没有抱怨你的身体哪里不尽人意。只是这一切征兆着你的脆弱，不可置否，我恐惧，恐惧我的恐惧会压得你喘不过来气，我抑制了太久的欲望会让你将今日定义为痛苦。  
“加里安。”  
你在叫我，我却没听见，你又叫了一声，我才意识到。我看着你的眼睛，你叫我松开你。  
我差点以为你要离开。  
你从柜子中摸出所有的安全用具，不好意思地递给我，然后你抱住我，从头到脚一般的热流窜过身体。  
“我爱你。”你说，“我一直在等你，别让我伤心。我请求你。”  
我爱你，在你轻狂又不甘束缚的十四岁，你有难以想象的优势，可以占有我的欲望和灵魂。  
我爱你，在你的发间和大腿间捕捉色情的味道，可我知道它们不下流，它们由爱才存在。  
而我爱你，我爱你。  
大概就是这样，我爱你。  
我不知道雨停之后我还会记得什么，或许是我在你身体上的无耻撩拨，是灼伤人的热吻，是唾液在膨胀的身躯上留下的潮湿又粘腻的痕迹，是身下湿透的床单，是我们沾上精液的肉体，还是你的味道，比夏日的阳光还要热烈，却比暗恋的少年还要闭塞的压抑，直到在滑腻的液体下，我的手指与阴茎进入你的身体，那份腼腆才会被完全地打破。  
我记得你的喘息与叫喊，我抱着你，害怕你被冻坏了，害怕你被恐惧击败了。你呼喊我的名字，说得就像夏日唱歌的鸟，让我想到你与我提到过的你那远走的父亲，还有你泛红的双眼。  
你任由我摆布。在你被欲火消耗了所有的力气，我的阴茎却仍然在你体内寻求满足的时候，你也一声不吭，你背对着我流眼泪，这是这场性爱结束我才知道的事，我在浴室中把你抱在怀里，挑弄着你额前的头发，问你是不是太过疼痛。你却马上仰头吻我的脸否认。  
“没有，绝对没有。和你在一起我很快乐。”  
我会回忆这疯狂，相信我，林迪尔。当你不在我的身边，当我思念你给我的温度，这些碎片就会回到我的脑中，但你也要原谅我，男孩，我当时是个懦弱的人，我不敢记住所有的细节，害怕如果你有一天离开了我，我就会因为这些狂热与之相比的落差而一瞬间无法呼吸。  
等到浴池中的水已经冰凉，我们的热情也慢慢冷却，你问我，“加里安，我们能在一起吗？你知道，我不会畏惧别人对此的看法。”  
现在想想，我真是一个十足的傻瓜，我拒绝了你，我对你说了抱歉，请求你原谅我，拥着你的手臂甚至感觉到你慢下来的心跳，我抹去你的眼泪，亲吻你的耳朵，说你一定要等等我，等等我，我一定会和你在一起的。  
我真是太愚蠢了。  
如果我还能再看见你的眼睛，我一定会告诉你，你的眼中有我渴望的一切，有一个勇敢的我，能摆脱恐惧，站在所有人面前说我爱你，我是个同性恋，但我不害怕别人的责备，因为选择厌恶是他们自己的决定，我们的爱也不曾畸形；如果我还能再触碰你的身体，把你抱在怀里，吻吻你像精灵一样的耳朵，我一定说，永远跟我在一起吧，不管世界对我们再做出什么事，即使我们没办法光明正大地结婚，即使没有人会给我们祝福，如果你不退缩，我就带着你离开去一个没人会斥责我们的地方；如果我还能再与你热吻，感受你青涩真诚的爱意，一切痛苦都会远离我，包括现在，在我的回忆在鲜血中破碎，在你给予我的温度从体内流失，在你的身影在我的幻觉中模糊，甚至哪怕一次，它们清晰起来，都不能够挽留住我们之间的爱，可只要你吻一吻我，我就会好起来的。  
“我永远爱你，林迪，你不用担心我离开你，我只是暂时不能和你在一起。”  
你甚至都没有再发问，只是点了点头，然后说道：“加里安，我没有你想的那样的简单，如果你知道了我真正是什么样子，你一定会不再爱我。”  
“我会的，我会一直爱你，请相信我。”  
“如果你有天还是选择离开我，因为我的这点——不同，我会心碎的。”  
心碎的开始是承诺。  
自从那次做爱之后，我们便更放肆了一点，我们会在西勒的湖边脱下所有衣服，在水中相拥着，躲在阴暗处接吻，甚至亲吻我们的私密处。  
你紧紧搂着我的脖子，湿透的头发贴在我的肩膀上，你亲吻我的脖子，每一寸的接触都有欲望的色彩，可是我在意，那时候我认为这没什么，只是你一个大胆的尝试，你想要倾注的爱，毕竟最粗糙的爱就是肉欲。我想上你，因为我这一眼爱上了你的肉体，不过也恰好，我同时爱上了你的灵魂，所以我完完整整地爱你。  
我们在你的家里做爱。你总是会洗完了澡来等我，我关上门的时候就会把你抱起来先吻很久，然后冲向你的卧室，我们脱掉对方的衣服，亲吻对方的敏感点，听到你若有若无的喘息的时候，这冲动会瞬间化为欲火，热烈又强大，在我抱着你在你体内顶撞的时候，有几次觉得我这是在伤害你。你一定很疼，可是你就是不说，像是你即使很害怕，也闭口不提。  
有一次你在我身上的摆动终于渐渐停止，却不让我抽出自己，你歪头笑了，这是你成为那个小魔鬼的第一个征兆。  
“你喜欢我们在一起吗？”  
“当然，我每周都想着回来。”  
“你喜欢和我做爱吗？”你俯下身咬住我的乳头舔舐，我扶住了你的脖子。  
“当然，为什么问这些？你知道我的答案。”  
“我只是想告诉你一些事，压着这些我很痛苦，即使我知道——”你握住我的手闭上了眼，稍微顶起自己的身体，性爱的快感让你笑了，你睁开的那双灰眼睛里混杂着肉欲的肮脏色彩，“如果我告诉你这些，我也会很痛苦。”  
我那一刻有点小吃惊，觉得眼前这位和我做爱的林迪尔·卡那什跟我记忆里的那个男孩有点不一样，是因为性爱的缘故吗？也许。  
“说出来吧，说出来至少你不会再因为藏着它而痛苦。”我的手向下移到了你的腰部，然后帮你离开了我，我把你抱着拥在怀里抚摸你的头发。  
“我爱我的父亲。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不知道的，那种爱——渴望他在我身边的急切，你和我第一次做爱的那晚，我竟梦到了他，梦见他爱抚我，而他会帮我脱下所有的衣服，在亲吻中进入我，完全地占有我——”你对上我的视线，笑了笑，指尖的触碰变得陌生。  
可我还是爱你，即使你这样公开地“出轨”，我还是爱你，爱你的身体和灵魂，爱你这份伤人的坦诚。  
“你害怕了吗？”你上前亲吻我，姿态一点都不像一个十四岁的少年。  
我摇摇头，没有再去亲吻你，只是想把你拥入怀里抱着。  
“没关系，”我跟你说，“这不会有什么影响，我还是会爱你。”  
我既然能接受你，即使你思想肮脏，我也会接受你。  
当你为我口交的技术和同我接吻的技术增长一样迅速的时候，我有些慌了。  
我感觉你真的变成了我第一次意淫你时的那种模样，你的触摸不再笨拙，反而能导致欲火即燃的场面。  
我的欲望从来没有来得这么猛烈，我上一秒还在端详你年轻的脸，下一秒就会被你抚摸上来的手刺激得勃起（这稍微夸张了些），你的舌头比我想象过的更加灵活，口腔的挑拨让我欲罢不能，即使恐惧双重的冲撞让我无法承受。有一次我在写论文，你从后面抱住了我亲吻我的脖子，甚至直接伸出了你的舌头去撩拨我敏感的地方。我笑了，问你是不是爱上做爱的感觉了。  
“或许。”你的手一路向下触摸到了我的下体，“但我肯定还是更爱你。”我们一起笑，然后亲吻，这个时候你带给我的感觉，和以前一样，那样懵懂的爱恋犹如夏日还未成熟的果实，触及的时候有坚硬的外皮，却已经能想象以后它会给予的柔软。而你愈发增强的那种邪气，它们会夺走这份酸涩的甜美。  
“你最近一定会学了些没什么用的东西。”我把手伸进你的头发里，“你应该多关注你的学业，也应该多出去交一些朋友。”  
“学校里学的也都没什么用。”你说道，“我会说五国语言，你觉得我还不够聪明吗？以及，你不怕我会爱上别人？”  
“我觉得学习数学要比学习怎样让男人迅速高潮有用得多。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”你的牙齿蹭过我的手腕，然后轻吻了一下我的小臂，“你每次看起来都很开心。”  
“我开心是因为和你在一起，不是因为你这些技巧。”我回过身想要正面地辩解，你却立刻勾住我的脖子跟我湿吻，我也许也是条件反射，双臂不自觉地就环上了你的腰，你带着我退到床上，手指在我的脖颈间逗弄。  
“现在想和我在一起吗？”你问，“你刚才写论文的样子真是苦恼极了。”  
“当然，”我知道无谓的抗争不会有多大的作用，便把你推倒，覆上来帮你解开衣服，“我看的可都不是漫画。”  
“听起来像句嘲笑的话啊，亲爱的（Schatz），”你微笑的样子好看极了，“你的英语现在还带着红酒的味道呢。”你起身在我的耳朵旁说道，不忘留下一个诱惑湿润的吻。  
“比如这样。”我帮你理好头发，抬起你的身体脱掉衬衫，“你这种亲吻就很没用。”  
“那就是你不喜欢了。”你的灰眼睛瞪着我，我甚至分不清你是愤怒还是失落。  
“只要是你，我都会喜欢。我只是告诉你你根本不必学习这些，以及你也不用帮我口交，光是你吃棒棒糖的样子我都能猜出来了。”我俯下身亲吻你的腹部，你发出一声短促的喘息。  
“你心里还是喜欢的，不是吗？”  
我脱下自己的裤子，“我们不需要这些。”  
“我会想办法让我们之间兴奋一点。”  
“为什么非要在意这些？”  
“以防有一天我们的热情褪去。”  
“我们的爱不需要这些来维持。”  
“我们的连结不仅仅需要关系的保证。”你的话听起来有点刻薄，我看着你闪着光的灰眼睛，觉得那绝不会属于一个正常的十四岁的孩子，“我们需要在肉体上永远期待对方。”  
“如果我们完全地爱彼此，这种期待就不会消失。”  
“你太自信了。”你这句话几乎是低吼着窜出你的喉咙的，眼里的光终于化作眼泪流下来，你撇过头不想让我们两个都直面你的脆弱。  
“你想起他了，是不是？”  
“别说出来，你知道我不想说到他，就别说他。”  
“你能保证这是你最后一次因为他而伤心吗？”  
你喘着气，身体起伏很大，然后你摇了摇头，回过头看我。脆弱的美丽。  
“我知道这不会是我们最后一次谈到他，我能够接受你爱他。”  
“你说谎。”  
“如果我真的说了谎，为什么还会在这里？”  
“因为你想要和我做爱。”  
“这明显错了，不是吗？林迪，我们不是因为性爱才认识彼此。我遇见你的时候，我们两个都很悲伤，可是我知道你能让我快乐起来。”  
“性爱会带给我们极乐。”  
“那只是一种释放爱的途径。”  
“至少做爱的时候我们不会想那么多，你能陪我。”  
“那你爱我吗？你说了这么多，听起来像是我们只是在肉体上满足对方，而你仿佛用出卖身体的方式来博得我给你的陪伴，你这么做是为了什么？如果你不是爱我，你是为了什么？”我抹掉你流下的眼泪。  
“我爱你。”你立刻回答，捂住了自己的嘴，因为你的眼泪一下子多了起来没办法用一个亲吻止住，“我当然爱你，所以我才想让你留下来。”  
“我没有要离开你。”  
事实上，我自己也不知道。我拒绝公开我们的关系，就等同于没有确定这个事实，也可以随时切断我们之间的联系——我有理由相信，如果你大吵大闹地告诉全镇的人我们做过，只要我一句否认，没有多少人会相信你。这也许是让你恐惧惊慌的原因，这也是我的懦弱所致，我不说出来这些，也是为了掩盖自己的恐惧，所以某种意义上来说，我才是那个混蛋。  
“不，不。你是加里安，整个西勒都知道你，知道这个地方有这样一个人他们很骄傲，可我不是，我独来独往，我没有朋友，即使我在这里生活了十四年，我还是什么都没有——我珍爱的东西，我最爱最爱的人也离开了我，我现在只有这房子，每月从美国寄来的钱和书，我的世界充满了幻想，可是你，你是真的。”我握住了你颤抖的手，抬起你的脸亲吻，你用一只手环住我的脖子，窝在我的胸前继续宣泄你的孤独，“我以为你出来的搭讪只是一个恶作剧，或者是毫无意义的一次尝试，所以我以为这就是结束。可是你却开始跟着我，我吓坏了，我知道我心里也在狂喜。虽然我不知道为什么——我又断定那是一个游戏，可是你跟了我好几天，我就觉得你想和我做朋友——没人想会和我做朋友的，我以为他们想和我做朋友，他们说我长得好看，说我唱歌好听，可是他们都很快就离开了我，所以你这么在意我，这简直是笑话。”你的恐惧比我想象的要迅猛得多，它们侵占你的速度极快，你的防线几乎在这句话还未结束的时候就立刻崩塌了，我连忙把你抱紧，抚慰你，亲吻你的头发，你的眼泪会让我心痛，尤其是我知道你的恐惧归根结底都源自于我的恐惧。  
“你不要想那么多，我爱你，不是仅仅想要和你做爱，我爱你是因为你，你不知道我在遇见你之前究竟有多痛苦——而你也看到了这一点，你是唯一一个发现我并不快乐的，你是我最大的幸运，林迪。”  
你紧紧抓着我的衣服，“别离开我，你离开我我会死的，我一定会死的。”你仍然这么说，几乎让我的恐惧又猖狂了起来——为什么我无法让你平静？为什么我的承诺会毫无用处？曾经有一刻我以为是我给你的爱不够，后来我慢慢了解道，你父亲给你的创伤是永远的，永远都不会在你的心里抹去，你的爱小心翼翼又轰烈如雷雨，他用离别拒绝了你的热情，这离别或许就是再也不相见。你自此失去了所有的安全感，即使是我一遍又一遍地告诉你，我永远不会离开你，你还是会哭泣，会恐惧，为可能到来的再一次离别而心碎。  
我们在悲伤中做了爱。  
你一下子失去了所有学习过的在我口中无用的技巧，又变成了初次对性爱木讷的孩子，你含着眼泪看着我，告诉我不要离开你，有时候泪水就那么来了，你的眼睛那次最红。  
我帮你清洗了黏腻的身体，你再回到卧室的时候就倒头睡去。我亲吻了你的脸，想要离去的时候又犹豫了，如果你醒来的时候我不在你身边，这种悲伤或许会与日俱增。  
于是我选择留下。  
我那晚没有回家，抱着你入睡。你一直紧紧抓着我的手臂，直到午夜才渐渐松开。我在你耳边唱着你父亲给你作为生日礼物的歌曲，吻去你噩梦中的眼泪。我知道，亲爱的林迪，你从我这里的需要的很多，也可以很少。你需要我的亲吻，我的拥抱，我身体的热量，我的关怀，我的陪伴，我的爱，你也可以需要，仅仅是我的灵魂。即使是现在，林迪，我不知道你是否还像那时那样爱我，那样渴望我的爱，可是我仍然爱你。  
有些人可能会觉得你是个坏家伙，从前哭喊着祈求我别离开，后来又把这个痴情的男人抛弃。可你不是，从来不是，我伤害了你，这也是我罪有应得。  
我们陪伴彼此的时间里有很多的甜蜜，那些甜蜜中包裹着毒药。我喜欢你在我怀抱里的感觉，你的头发像是小动物的茸毛那样的柔软，蜷缩着身体本能地向我索求陪伴，这是我最需要的——我需要你需要我。你的心灵和肉体都需要我，即使在你堕落了我却无法挽回的时候也是一样。  
你不安，害怕我会离开你——这件事我后来的确做了，就算我一次又一次地告诉你，性爱不是维持我们关系的关键，你还是尽力地在这方面讨好我，同时也是为了讨好你自己，让自己认为：没错，我在努力。  
我曾觉得你是个疯子，因为恋爱中的人不会就这么莫名其妙地有这种想法，后来在和你母亲那唯一一次的谈话我才知道你父母离婚的理由和你这番作为的原因。  
有才华的人总是孤独的。  
你这么说过的，不是吗？我的林迪，我唯一的爱人林迪。  
你们的孤独是天生的。  
你们害怕孤独。  
可当戴隆·卡那什再一次犯病的时候，他最想要的不过就是孤独，离开他的妻子和孩子，他那跟他一样热爱音乐，拥有灰色眼睛和乌黑头发的小男孩。他知道自己会影响你，所以才会离开你，只是他并不知道，他这一走然而变成了定时炸弹，计算着他最疼爱的孩子踏入了黑暗的时间。  
你的躁郁症在那时有了些小小的征兆，你畏惧着孤独却又渴望着孤独，享受着陪伴却又怨恨着陪伴，你兴奋的时候可以和我疯狂一个下午，失落的时候连亲吻都带着伤痛，你吻我的那些地方，都会变成记忆给我留下的鲜红伤口，我痛，却还是接受，因为它们是你给的。你的眼泪灼伤我的皮肤，触摸变得炙手，亲吻会成为撕咬，性爱会变成发泄，我觉得你变了，你疯了，你不再是林迪尔了，可你太聪明了，在我抽出分身的时候你还是会无力地倒下去，等待我把你拥入怀里，然后在我的颈项间哭泣，仿佛是偷偷摸摸地跟我说：  
“加里安，我想他，可是我爱你，我爱你，你不要不相信，我爱你的，爱到想为你痛苦，你不要离开我，我害怕你离开我。”  
我只能把你搂得更紧，比以往更相信，怀中的人就是我认识的那个悲伤的爱人，他只是被恐惧压迫，我和他一样。  
我们不在交欢的时候，你立刻成为了那个林迪尔——那个悲伤荡然无存的十四岁的孩子，会大惊小怪地叫，因为你看见邻居的树上停了一只不知从哪里来的鹰。  
“我从来没见过！这太——不可思议了！”  
你抓着我的胳膊指向那个地方，我只看见如同黑塑料袋一样的颓废的鸟儿落魄地飞走了。  
“我们以后会去很多地方对吗？”  
你安静了下来，在窗边坐下来，拉着我的手，看着我微笑。  
“我们会去威尼斯，悉尼，南非，还有——我们会去百老汇！这世界大得让我恐慌，可我还是想要去任何地方，任何地方……”你停下来，是因为我跟你一起坐了下来，我看着你憧憬的样子忍不住靠近你想吻你，你闭上眼睛啄了啄我的嘴唇，然后轻声接下了自己的话，“只要和你在一起，Schatz，只要能和你在一起。”  
“你去不了那么多地方，而且很多地方还很危险，我是不会让你去的。”  
“这是真的，可是加里安，这世界其实也小得让人可惜，走到哪里你看到的都是幸福的人和心碎的人，无论走到哪里，这都是一样的……”你抚摸着我的脖子，“让你感觉就是在兜圈子……我们欣赏了太多别致的景观，变化的都是这些，不变的是人，我们不能像欣赏事物那样去欣赏一个人。”  
“为什么不能？”  
“因为他们有些人的灵魂残破到不忍心去观望，有些人的灵魂又饱满充盈得惹人嫉妒，所以也不会有人想要去了解……我们的想法和欲望肮脏得自己都无法想象。”你环住我的脖子，在我的肩头上留下湿润的吻，“像是这样，加里安，即使你不告诉我，可是你还是会觉得这肮脏，因为你心里清楚这不是为了我们的爱，只是我自己的欲望让我这么做，我有时候害怕，怕得不行，我的欲望会毁了我，可是你在我身边，我就会好起来。”  
是的，我想。我是你的最后一道防线，你失去了我，你会失去抑制顺从自己的欲望，你说是我，其实只是你内心纯洁的爱，这人不必非是我，如果是别人，我想你也会吻他。对于你来说，其实根本不是命中注定，只是时间对了，夜晚的风对了，我们聊的话题对了，酒精带来的晕眩恰到好处，所以你选择了我。可我不是，我的选择，自始至终都只有你一个而已。  
我记得我们在湖水中赤身相拥，在音乐商店看似还是暧昧的互相调戏，在没有人认识我们的田野，你坐在后座抱着我的腰，落在我背上的调皮的轻吻，在你的床上毫不色情的打闹，你是天使，你也是魔鬼，和你的狂躁和忧郁相配极了。  
你会只穿着内裤躺在床上翻看着漫画书，我有时候刻意地观察这“景观”，你镶上金边的轮廓，肩背上星点的雀斑，年轻身体的曲线，我没有触碰你一分，我却知道我爱你。  
我知道你的灵魂残破又炽热，我接近你或许会被这发烫的温度吓得收手，可在你的灵魂之外，你这个样子，又有多少人不会爱你呢？这景观是不会变的，尤其是它们存活在你的记忆里时，无论多少次想起，都还是那样，那样的美丽，那样的心碎；你一想起他，你就会想起他的名字，他的样子，他的声音，并且清晰地，不差丝毫地想起，他是你唯一深爱过的人。  
哪怕这世界全都被改变了，比萨斜塔倒了，柏林墙又被重新修筑，自由女神像被建在了巴黎，威尼斯被水淹没，北极熊到南极安了窝，悉尼歌剧院最后竟然被建成了体育场，世界上的同性恋都变成了异性恋，异性恋都变成了同性恋……这也不会改变。  
回忆是寻回美好的途径，记忆却是痛苦的根源，它越美好，曾让你越幸福，以后就越让你生不如死。我现在清晰地了解。我想过，把你粉嫩的嘴唇、你迷人的眼睛、你的高挺小巧的鼻子、你脸上羞涩的绯红、你随风的长发，你的一切——你的一切，我都拍下来，噪点变成了最美的装饰，模糊的光线也不足以抹去你在我心中引起的那番悸动。  
当雪花在你的嘴唇上融化，亲爱的林迪，你转头的样子好看极了，你冲我眨了眨眼，然后说：“瞧，我亲吻了它。但它在我面前死了。”  
你脑子里充斥的怪东西让我觉得恐慌，可是我又恨自己爱你的一切，我爱你，深爱你，很多次，我恐惧的对象变了，就是在我望向你的时候，我看不见我们的未来，只能看见十四岁或十五岁的你在我面前散发着青春的气息。这是致命的，恋人之间看不见未来，就好像是鱼在沙漠中的一个小水坑挣扎，不久后就会干涸而死。  
我渐渐习惯待在你的家里，早上和你一同起床，晚上拥着你入睡，你是毒药，这理所当然，只是在我记忆里，你不是毒在诱惑的姿态，而是毒在你的依赖性，你向我要求亲吻与怀抱，我便习惯了去拥抱你、亲吻你，如果一天晚上怀里抱着的不是你，我反而会立刻不安起来。被爱的感觉固然很好。  
那一天我抚摸着你赤裸的腿，你在我怀里的身体起伏，刚入春的天气还有些微凉，你拿着的那本漫画书却因为我们的热量变得有些潮湿。做到一半的时候你叫我停下，叫我看你觉得特别好笑的那部分，笑声犹如鬼魅一样牵动控制着我的心灵，我的眼睛扫过那些彩色的图片，可是它们都变成了你，诱惑我，诱惑我——这时我明白，我几乎已经无法离开你了，连我最不喜欢的你的样子，我都爱得无法摆脱。  
你抬起头亲亲我的下巴，然后随手把漫画书扔到了地板上，声音有些沙哑：“下星期我母亲就会回来。”  
“你有告诉她我们的事吗？”  
“不，她甚至不知道你是谁。不过你一定是我在这里的第一个朋友。”你瑟缩着肩膀，无声地请求我把你抱紧一点，“什么时候可以说出来呢，加里安？每天和你在一起，我却觉得像做梦，这虚幻又不真实。”  
是的，一点都不真实。那是我在你母亲回来的前两天了解的，十几个月的美梦瞬间就会消失，不带一点痕迹，可是它们在我的记忆里永远留下来了。  
我亲你的头发，跟你说不要担心。我那时候是世界上最聪明的骗子。不过我心里知道，你是愿意被我骗，因为你爱我，我们不介意是否有谎言，我们只要在一起。  
“答应我好吗？你会尽快说出来，我快垮掉了。”  
“我会的，放心。”  
“你一定不要离开我。”  
“你的占有欲真是可怕得要命，林迪。”  
“那你就是害怕我了吗？”  
“没有，我从来都不怕你。”  
也许多多少少还是撒谎了，但是林迪，请你还是要相信我，我们最后分手不是因为我开始对你畏惧，即使你变成一个怪物，我也会亲吻你的獠牙，即使你变成一个男妓，我也会接你回家替你擦伤口，即使你成为一个病人，我不会因此不见你。这些想法都是后话，也都变成了幻想，随着我的悔恨幻觉也一日比一日强烈。  
我怕的是我自己，是我母亲，是我已经摒弃的信仰。  
我就是没有勇气和你一起接受别人异样的眼光，我就是没有，我就是个混蛋。  
我享受着你给我的爱，给我的肉体，可我还是没有勇气告诉别人，我不是混蛋还是什么？我现在终于有勇气了，人在死之前是不是变得特别的无畏？人怎么会不畏惧死亡？有人会问，这很简单，因为这世界已经不剩下什么我可以去爱的，我最爱的人永远消失在我的生命里，我活着还有什么意义？我想我仅剩的意义就是让别人知道我爱你，这是你一直想要我做的。这晚了比一年还要多。  
“如果她觉得我还一个人，她一定会让我离开这里的。”  
“去哪里？”  
“去和我舅舅住在一起，他是个设计师。”  
“陪着我吧。”  
我吻的都是痛苦，都是悲伤，我吻的是你，是你。  
“当然。”  
你的吻现在变得奢侈了，也许在我生命的最后一刻，我才能在幻觉里寻觅到你的身影，再自私地吻上你紧闭的嘴唇，自私地告诉你，“我爱你，你是我这辈子最爱的人，林迪，请你原谅我。”  
我有时候想，也许我没有向我母亲坦白这件事，我们的爱会持续更久，我现在也许正躺在你的身边，拨弄你柔软的头发，在你的颈项间寻找清淡的香气，跟你讲述我在法兰克福的故事。可是如果真的这样，我们仍然在一起，我还会去法兰克福吗？绝对不会。我会用那七个月和你相爱，而不是去探讨什么金融上的无聊问题。  
我一点都不想回想那个糟糕的下午，想起我母亲愤怒的双眼？绝不。想起她伤人的话语？绝不。想起她给予我的警告？不。可是我无法忘记，自从你离开我，你彻彻底底地消失在我的生命里，那句警告就像是烙印在我的灵魂上似的，像个无法打开摆脱的枷锁，紧紧拷在我的双手上，我余生的每一天都将带着它度日，它给我的沉重越深刻，我越是想念你，想念你在阳光下回头看我的模样，说出的一字一句都是歌颂的诗篇那样悠远。或许是在记忆里，一切都会被拉扯得太过冗长。但如果是你，我希望它们无限地长下去，这样在我有限的时间里，我再也不会重复失去你的痛苦。  
“离开那个男孩。如果你不想，你就再也不要回来，再也不要让我看到你。我会搬出这个地方——我不能忍受你在我们家留下的这份耻辱……我真不敢相信，你竟然瞒了我这么久，我还相信过你。”  
这最后一句话，你又未尝不会对我说出？  
“我爱您，我也爱他，离开他会让我痛苦至极。”  
“那就不要当我的儿子。”  
就是这样，我就是这么脆弱，这一句话就可以把我击垮。  
她问我还有没有其他人知道，我第一时间想到了陶睿尔和艾洛斯，但又很快打消了念头，即使他们知道，他们也不会说出去的。我失语地摇了摇头。  
“你马上跟他断绝关系，现在就去。”  
我想要反驳她，说一说和你在一起的我有多快乐，说一说你的音乐天赋，你理应拥有西勒镇上最好的嗓子，你的样子好看极了，你的妈妈是翻译官，你的德语、英语、西班牙语和瑞典语说得不带一点法国口音，你是个多么好的人，她也许也会爱上你。可是那恐惧的枷锁也锁住了我的喉咙，我怔怔地看着她，一句话也说不出来，我知道我这次哭了，为我的懦弱，也是为了你。  
“现在。”  
我冲出了家，这次发疯地跑向你的住所，空气涌进我的体内，我想要呼吸，我知道我在呼吸，我却仿佛溺水一般在奔跑中挣扎求生，我的眼睛里是恐惧，是痛苦，是对自己懦弱无能的失声痛斥，它们变成泪水流下来，离开我，我几次觉得我会有勇气跟你说，“我跟我妈妈说了我们的事，她不同意，但没关系，我带着你私奔。”可是我最终没有，那些泪水滑落，还有新的泪水涌出来，恐惧也没有枯竭，我的灵魂从我的身体里抽离，你是我仅剩的希望，可我没有选择抓住。  
我到达你的家，你有些意外我的到来，毕竟我跟你说过，我要收拾一下东西早回学校。你没有看见我的眼泪，我在离你家十几米的地方停了下来，坐在路边等着那些湿润在我的脸颊上干涸，等着眼中的血丝消退。直到我清楚我能面对你。  
你招呼我进屋，我没有忍住，我还是亲吻了你——那是我最后一次吻你。我努力把那个吻变得温柔又深情，可我也吻得决然，只是我对你的爱不能一次倾注。我的头晕得要命，我不知道他们什么时候会来救我，但我知道这不重要，我早已死了。  
你被这个吻惊吓到了，问我今天发了什么疯。  
“你几岁了？”我不知道自己为什么这么问。  
“十五了啊。”你回答，有些匪夷所思。  
“你为什么长得这么快？”  
“你的问题奇怪得要命，我们在一起已经十九个月了。”  
“这时间可真长。”  
“现在看来是的，不过我们都还很年轻。不是吗？”  
你松开我，“其实你来的正好，我找到了我爸爸以前乐谱的手稿，我试了一下——我得承认这跟现在的风格不怎么搭调，但是也棒极了，当然，可能也是我自己的私心，不过管那么多干什么呢，这的确是首好歌。我还需要练习，你下周来的时候就可以听到了……”  
我看着你，你是林迪尔，是我的林迪，是他的孩子，是我的爱人，是他生命孕育下的宝贝，是温暖我冰冷灵魂的恩人，曾经是他的一切，现在是我的一切，是我的爱，我的欲望，我的灵魂，我的生命。  
亲爱的林迪，不仅仅是你，可能有很多人都会觉得我这么说略显夸张，可是不是，我所说的一切都是真话，是你让我重新活过来，就算你也是那个逼迫我死去的人。但我爱你，所以这一切都没关系。  
“你还好吗？”你注意到我的沉默，那股热情也消沉了下来。  
“我——我挺好的。”我看着你，想以后也这样一遍又一遍地看着你，想看着你长大，可是我——  
“我们也许该分手了。”  
我想起这些事，那一天，我总觉得说出这句话的绝对不会是我，在我的记忆里，所有的声音都模糊得无法辨认，只有你的嗓音那样清晰。  
你的表情凝固住了，不过很快又舒展开。  
“这是个玩笑吗？”  
我看向别处，没有回答你。  
“这应该是个玩笑，不是吗？加里安，我们之间什么事都没有，我们——”你甚至紧张地抚摸自己的额头，“我们甚至也没有吵架。”  
你不知所措地笑了，我甚至觉得你根本没意识到你已经开始流眼泪了，你张着嘴，看着我，似乎是在请求我告诉你那真的只是一个无心的调侃。  
“林迪尔……我——”  
“不，这变得太快了，我不知道我怎么会搞成这样。”你打断我，“我觉得我们一直好好的，只是我们没有……没有那样在一起，不过我们不是挺相爱的吗？你是要去哪里？”你抓住我的手，从掌心传来的冰凉几乎让我麻痹。  
“我没有要去哪里，林迪尔，我只是觉得——”  
“怎么可能，加里安。你不可能就这么平白无故地想要离开，如果你要是去美国，去奥地利，这些你可以跟我说啊。我保证一切都会好的，你为什么想要离开我？”  
你的人生中从来没有分手，没有谁和谁分手了，没有谁不再爱谁了，只有谁离开谁。  
“我可能没办法再见你了。”我说。  
“你不会是病了吧？我可以接受的，我保证，我不会抛弃你，我还是会好好爱你的，不管是什么病。”  
亲爱的林迪，或许说你天真显得我刻薄，但即使我是真的病了，你也许也不能陪伴我。我不明白为什么我的母亲能这么容易地左右我的思想，也许是我当惯了她的好孩子，以至于这一切发生的时候我本能地选择服从？在后来你不在我身边，以及你不在西勒的日子，我每天都在想着这问题，想在混沌中找出我的答案。终于，终于我明白了，在你离开西勒的第一个月，我就想明白了。你是弥补我心中空虚的那一块重要的组成，然而我还是个实在的自私鬼。我一边爱着你，又爱着我的生活，可是我已经粉碎的信仰仍然在影响着我，他明确地使我相信，有了你，我从前人人追捧羡慕的生活就会慢慢消失，“你是我获得自由的关键，可是从此我都会跟着恐惧过下去”，大概就是这样的思想切断了我想要尝试的想法，自由即是孤独。两个孤独的人在一起只有三个结果，一是他们疯狂地相爱了，他们不再悲伤；二是一个人恐惧，另一个勇敢，恐惧的不再恐惧，他们不再孤独；三是恐惧的被恐惧吞噬，他们更加孤独。  
我想，我悲哀地选择了最后一种。我母亲给我的选择也正是这种。我痛苦的原因是，我们曾经那么相爱，我那时候却脆弱到屈服了我的胆怯，于是这爱恋便突然成为了一场泡沫般的美梦。  
“我没办法，林迪尔，我不能这么过下去，我受不了了，我不能忍受别人的非议。”  
“你为什么这么害怕？你可以毕业之后离开这里，我们可以去美国，我妈妈会理解的，毕竟这地方留给我的只有悲伤。”  
“和我在一起你没有快乐过吗？”  
“当然，可我快乐不是因为我住在西勒，而是我和你在一起。你不是也这么说过吗？你觉得开心是为了我，我们陪伴彼此，这样不够吗？”  
“你不明白。我可能永远没有勇气告诉别人我爱男人，我爱你，这在让我快乐的时候也让我得到了莫大的痛苦。”  
“你不必这么在意别人的想法，一定会有人理解你的。”  
“你不明白，这个事实对于我来说就像是你深爱着你父亲这个事实，这都是心里不可告人的秘密。”  
你没有立刻回应我，我也很快意识到这话能够伤你多深，你爱一个人，怎么能把它定义为羞耻之事？但是我就是这样做了，并且记忆中的我，把每个字都咬得清晰又愤恨。  
“我爱他，我告诉过你，我不觉得这事需要藏着，因为我爱你。”  
“那么你应当也明白这就是个错误的爱慕，一个人不应该想和自己的亲生父亲做爱。”  
“你不能这么说。”  
“难道你不承认吗？”  
“我知道它也许不该存在。”  
“但它还是存在了。”  
“这是我的本能……这是我没办法左右的事，我没想过我会爱上他，可我还是爱上他了……难道我们相爱也不是这样的吗？即使你想过或是不想，我们爱上彼此不是一个想法可以决定的。”  
“我知道我见到你的时候就会爱上你。”  
“那你为什么还想要离开？”  
“我们不能再见面了。”  
“像个朋友那样不可以吗？”  
“不，不行。”  
“你太可笑了，你真是个糟糕的骗子。”你摸了摸自己的鼻子，为自己伤心得哭得像个七八岁的小孩子一样而尴尬又愤恨，“你到底想做什么？你是想要爱我还是想要折磨我？我请求过你，你答应过我，现在你又不想和我在一起了，你到底想要做什么啊，我们本来什么问题都没有，这……真是太可笑了。”  
“我真的很爱你。”我那时候觉得，别人不知道其实没关系，只要你知道就行了，难道被知道自己所爱之人明白这份爱，不够满足吗？不够，我从未像现在一样明白。  
“Basta（不要再说了）！”你冲我大吼一声，眼中肿得通红，我总觉得你下一秒就会倒下去，可是你没有，你把桌子上的玻璃杯摔到地上，我记得飞溅的碎片划伤了你的手背，溢出的血真的可以让我的眼睛疼痛，你用不知是什么的语言自顾自嘟囔着什么，遮住你流满眼泪的脸，抑制住的呜咽听起来像是一个怪物的嘶吼，你花了很久才平复过来，我就一直那么站着——我看着你悲伤的脸，我知道一切都没办法挽回了，我也以为我会好起来的，以为没了你我还可以好好地活下去，但最后都没有实现。你颤抖着跟我说要我快离开，我那一刻很想再吻吻你，可你的嘴唇已经被咬出血了，你叫我别再靠近你。  
我就这么离开了，回家后母亲看着我，也是有些惊吓，我抬起手抹去湿润的时候感觉两种冰凉混在了一起，我脸上的眼泪和我手上已经凝固的血液，这次我不知道为什么勇气又来了——我的勇气从不在该来的时候来，除了初次相见时叫住你。我给了她一个甚至说得上是恨的眼神，然后头也不回地上了楼。  
我没有包扎自己的伤口，希望我就这么留着它，让它在今天就取了我的命，我昏昏睡过去，醒来的时候发现手上已经被清理干净，闻到那绿茶的味道我就知道是陶睿尔干的。她或许是这个家里唯一能理解我的人了，她喜欢你，没有过问过我们的事，甚至在你搬走的时候也是她大老远跑到我的学校通知我的。我怎么变得有点蠢了，我甚至想跟你说，她就像是我们俩的守护神，除了我们两个想要珍惜我们的爱情，只有她了，在她眼里或许是友情，因为她和你一样，即使我们总是打闹、互相挖苦，她还是决定相信我。  
我这下彻底搬去了学校，不想再看到西勒的任何人，甚至是艾洛斯，看见他们我就想起你，我就会懊悔地失去尊严。每个夜晚你都会来到我的梦里，梦里你摔东西，用各种各样的语言骂我是个混蛋，最后你还是会颤抖着要我抱你，你的温度都藏在了不真实的梦里，真的就像我们的爱只是我的一场白日梦。你这样的人或许我本来就不该拥有，让我梦见都是对我的一种同情。然后你又变成了那个我第一次意淫时的小魔鬼，我的性欲开始纠缠我的时候，我就去浴室，安抚着那恼人的大火，我甚至连你的一张照片都没有，只能闭着眼想象你，想象你亲吻我，呼唤我的名字，我能把你抱在怀里，你仰起头和我亲吻，用你能使出的最淫荡的姿态，我咬着你的脖子，你的嘴唇贴着我的鬓发，笑声回荡了很久，你说，“加里安，我恨你。现在我不爱你了，我只好恨你，你应该清楚的，我甚至比恨他还要恨你。”你咬住我的耳朵的时候，我感觉你脸上流下眼泪，可是你还是笑个不停。你说你恨我的时候比说你爱我的时候还要动听，恨一个人比爱一个人要容易很多，爱会让你变得脆弱。  
陶睿尔来找我的时候，我正在酒吧里喝啤酒，比艾洛斯那次拿来的要恶心多了，她坐在我面前十多分钟我都没有意识到，她便只好主动开口了。  
“我怀疑你现在还能不能毕业了。”她说。  
“能，当然能。”我回答，不知道谁在跟我说话。  
“你好久没有回家了。”  
“不想回去，我一回去就难受，难受得要死，唉，我有时候也想杀了自己。明明知道死亡其实是恩惠，为什么人们就那么不想死呢？是我觉悟得太快了吗？”  
“林迪尔要离开西勒了，你不回去看看吗？”  
林迪尔。  
你真是神奇，仅仅是你的名字都能让我瞬间清醒。  
“他妈妈前天来了，昨天开始整理东西，我问了，他妈妈说他们这个星期就会走。”  
好了，林迪，这就是我得到报应的第一步，就是在我妹妹面前开始哭。  
“你真是太没出息了。”她坐过来把我搂进怀里，“要是我再老点看起来都能当你姐姐了。”  
怎么抱着我的不是你呢，林迪？我把你的影像紧紧压在心底，这个时候它又毫不费力地逃出来了，折磨我。  
“我真想死了啊，上帝为什么总是这么对我？是不是我得到的太多了，他觉得我就该吃点苦，可是他夺走别的也行啊，为什么非要这样？”  
现在上帝要夺走我的生命了，我是说这个心脏的跳动，它和真正的生命是不一样的，如果我那藏着灵魂的生命化为了乌有，无论它跳动得多么有力都没有意义，反正我早就死了。  
我想挪一下自己的身体，因为我感觉我的后背正硌着什么东西，但还是放弃了，我失去了所有力气，除了我回忆你的那一点，我什么都做不了。你现在或许刚刚上完课往家里走吧，你可能从来没想过和我写信跟我说你这一年多怎么样，你的舅舅是不是一个很好的人，你还在乎不在乎我们这段夭折的爱情，冷漠是最伤人的武器，而你知道如何好好地运用这把刀把我的灵魂剐得遍布伤痕。有时候我也想替你捅我自己一刀。我这么死掉的新闻可能永远都不会被你知道，如果你真的伤心了我或许还会有点愧疚，我给你的悲伤太多了，怎么还能用我的死再去伤害你？如果我能留下遗言，那就是——  
陶睿尔，让我好好地死了吧，别告诉其他人。  
让我来和你讲一讲我灵魂死去的那一刻。  
那一天我改去了自己离开你后颓废的装扮，打扮得像以前和你在一起时的那样，走向你——我远远地看着你，你那天的穿着我会记得一辈子，就像是初次见你时你的模样会永远在我心里不会消逝一样。你穿着白色的衬衫，墨蓝色的速干短裤，深绿色的球鞋，和你背包的颜色其实很相像。我还能看见你身体温柔的线条——是的，看见，我现在都能想起你抚摸我时的感觉，你身上的每一个部分我几乎都留下过不止一次的轻吻。你把你的长发系了起来，可是我觉得你似乎把头发剪短了些，那份爱人的韵味消失了，你又变成了一个男孩，只是一个长头发的男孩，别的没了。  
你正准备去取信箱中的信件，也许只是哪个调皮的孩子塞进去的恶作剧字条。  
我走到你面前的时候，你才发觉，抬起头时，有一瞬间的惊诧，又很快变为了不好意思的羞涩，你露出那种友好的笑容，我糊涂地以为你原谅我了，之后才意识到你对每一个人都这么笑，不管他们有没有吻过你，有没有和你做过爱，有没有让你流泪，你都会这么笑。  
这种笑容让我错以为你不是林迪尔，是一个和他很像的另一个孩子，一模一样却又完全不同的另一个人，第一次与你相见。  
你的所有诱惑都消失了，不会刻意地舔嘴唇暗示我应该立刻吻你，也没有扬起自己的脖子，伸出你的双臂叫我抱你，甚至，你都没有用你那双炙热的灰眼睛特别地看着我，即使那是我唯一能确定永远会属于你的纯洁又美丽的事物。我们之间的沉默变得有点可怕，你抬起头理了一下自己的头发，我看见你手背上还存留着血痂的划伤。  
“你要搬走了吗？我好像以前没怎么和你说过话。”  
“那现在说也不算太晚啊。”  
“你的手怎么了？”  
“啊，是我上个星期和我父亲一起做东西的时候被手工刀划伤的。”  
如果不是我十分确信眼前的人就是林迪尔·安德烈·卡那什，我想我们接下来的对话可能就和上面大同小异，可不是这样！你是我的林迪，你是我唯一爱过的人！不管你会变成什么样，我都爱你，相信我，林迪，原谅这个将死的人吧，是他对你的爱让他在一场惨不忍睹的车祸中坚持了这么久，他只是想等人来救他，然后在他告诉他们他是个同性恋并且爱一个叫做林迪尔的男孩后，他就会立刻死去，他们也不用再浪费时间来抢救他了。  
我伸出手想要抚摸你的脸，这以前简直就是我的特权，有时候我几乎觉得只有我能摸你的脸，现在的你却立刻躲开了，眼光也瞟向了别处，那个笑容碎裂了，你是那个真正的林迪尔，可不是那个与我相爱的男孩，是被我狠狠伤害过的男孩。  
我想要叫你，叫你“林迪”，毕竟我总这么叫你，你妈妈却在这个时候出来了，你跟她很不像。她的头发是金黄色的，下巴稍微有些圆润，眼睛是海的颜色，嘴唇很好看，涂抹的口红是有玫瑰那般的色彩，她唯一和你的共同点就是消瘦的身材，以及你们看起来都很讨人喜欢。  
我放下了我的手，她用法文问你“这是谁？”  
你回头看她，用我听不懂的语言回答，你妈妈后来告诉我，是：“镇上的一个大学生，他人很好，我们一起去过德尔克那里。他也照顾过我，后来他学习忙我们就不在一起了。”  
她摸了摸自己的头，像是还把你当一个小孩子。  
“你叫什么名字？”她问的时候，我知道你那灰色的大眼睛正看着我。  
“加里安，加里安·奥图。”  
“我之前听说过你，不过很久以前了……林迪尔不愿跟我四处走，想留在这个地方，不过他新做的决定倒是让我吃惊了不少。”  
我能感觉你抖动了一下，你仍然是用我当时不能听懂的语言跟你妈妈交谈，然后转身进了你的家——我们曾经在那里欢爱很久，我差点就要忍不住地拉住你的手请求你别走，陪在我身边，再陪我待一会，但我忍住了，我知道你一定会甩开我，或是立刻像那天下午一样哭泣，这两者我不想要任何一个。  
你母亲和你一样有魅力，但她和你的确不一样，她成熟稳重，说话有时候会带着翻译腔，但她会很快为自己的职业病道歉，一个美国女人从未让我觉得心动，可能只是因为她是把你带到这世界上的人。  
“我知道你会怎么想林迪尔。”她说，“他可能不太会和人交朋友，我只是有时候希望他离开我会好好生活。”  
“我觉得他的自理能力很好。”  
“这都只是看上去的。他随了他父亲很多，他很擅长伪装自己，我恐怕你第一眼看见他时会觉得他是个很乐观开朗的孩子吧？”说对了。  
“能和我多谈一谈林迪尔吗？”  
“你为什么想要知道这么多呢？他是个不好惹的孩子。”  
“我和他相处的时候觉得他是一个很好的人。”  
“这是在他自控范围内的，他的承受能力的确很强，但是如果了解太过他可能会变得很脆弱。”我知道，莱斯特女士，他很脆弱，我知道。  
“自控范围？”  
“这事可能不应该说出来，毕竟……”  
“我很关心他，我可能是他在这里唯一的一个朋友，我是说，除了德尔克。”  
“他父亲很爱他，但他不得不离开，你知道，我不清楚林迪尔究竟会不会撑过去。他患过抑郁症，那段时期我也觉得很累，害怕他会遗传他父亲的躁郁症——你知道其实风险很大，可是我太爱他父亲了，当时太年轻，现在不知道自己为什么非要执意做那些。不过现在都无所谓了，我只是想让他好好长大。”  
“所以他其实生病了？”  
“他这一年来还很稳定，你知道，他以后真的会患上躁郁症还说不定。可看见他难过得一句话都不说，我就要提心吊胆好几天……我希望你和他在一起的时候他没有给你太多的负面影响，你现在多大了？”  
“我明年大学毕业。”  
“你是那个去了欧洲商学院的孩子，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我有点不相信你们会在一起玩……”她微笑起来的样子也和你很像，“你们平时都谈些什么？”  
“音乐，还有……”我们还会做爱，莱斯特女士，我们互相取悦，互相倾吐衷肠，用悲伤浇灌对方，再用性爱缓解这份痛苦，这是我们在彼此怀里活下去的方式，“我忘记了，我们有很多奇怪的话题，有时候我们会去草地那里。”  
她眨了眨眼，“我想那是个挺隐蔽的地方吧？”  
“是的，那里也很安静。”  
“林迪尔很信任你，他父亲常常带他去那里，他的抑郁减轻以后从不提他的父亲，他有和你提到过他吗？”很多，女士，有的也许你自己都不会知道。  
“谈过，他总是很伤心。”  
“你一定是个很好的朋友。”  
林迪，我的爱，我听到这里时更多的是难过，我只会成为你的一个朋友了，再也没有恋人与爱的字眼，只有我母亲知道我爱你，可她羞于启齿，那日以后也不再提起。  
“你们什么时候会走？”  
“我想他会把这些漫画书都带走的，而且他做事很慢，大概周六早上，你想要来送他吗？”  
你突然的叫喊让我吓了一跳，你说的话我仍然听不懂，而莱斯特女士只是跟我说了抱歉，你需要她的帮助。然后就突兀地，我与你们之间任何一个人的谈话到此再也没有了。  
我看向一楼的窗户，你在那里停下了，阴翳布满了你悲伤的脸，你的眼睛似乎是哭过了，看着我。我说过这一天有你的每一个画面我都会记得。  
我和你之间隔了一道玻璃，还有十米的距离。  
你离开窗口的那一刻，我的灵魂死去了，我的爱情死去了，我的心在那一刻碎了。那成为了我们对视的最后一次，你灰色的眼睛在我记忆里悲伤占据了太多，我真想再看一眼你笑，好让我欺骗自己并相信，你已经原谅我，或是你已经不再悲伤，即使你否认你爱过我都没关系。  
还有什么会更悲伤呢？是被自己曾经的爱人欺骗吗？  
在我周六清晨来到你的家发现房子已经空了的时候，我也会悲伤吗？  
没有你父亲留下的花，铃兰的影子逝去了，在我走近的时候，我还能闻见它们残存的香气，它们大概是你最后决定带走的。  
没有你摆了一柜子的磁带和漫画书，可你的声音清晰得让我害怕。  
没有我们做过爱的沙发，我们相拥的画面还历历在目，我亲吻你肩头的雀斑，抚弄你柔顺的长发，和你融合，燃烧我们悲伤的泪水，“我们会好的。”你跟我说。  
没有光。  
没有你。  
出乎意料地，我没有悲伤。林迪，我没有悲伤，这结果在我意料之中，一个已经死了的人，他怎么还会悲伤呢？  
我真傻，林迪，我开着车又回到了巴黎的市区，去德尔克的商店，我坐在那里听着你录下来的歌，眼泪掉了我也没感觉，我知道，这都是因为我已经死了才会这样，听你的声音，我的心里没有一丝波动，我一直把手放在挂式耳机上，假装那是你的手，身后就是你，你还在这里，这个时候我又变成了最聪明的骗子。直到我的肉身死去，我都将是最聪明的骗子，恐惧是我最亲密的朋友，回忆是我又爱又恨的情人。  
你没有留下地址。什么都没有。  
不像那一个个夏天，我拥有你的一切。  
我们在湖水中嬉闹，你长长的头发贴在你的后背，遮住了你肩头的雀斑，你灰色的眼睛在波光粼粼下闪闪发光，我看着你，你身上有费洛蒙的气息，在别人眼里那么普通，对我来说却是致命的诱惑。  
没有你孩子气的愤怒，没有你委屈的哭泣，也没有你的笑声——每次你在床上看着你托你母亲寄来的国外的漫画书，你总是笑得那么幼稚，没有意义的傻事总是让你快乐，那笑声像是从我童年中传出来的，充满了夏夜的色彩，有小虫子爬上我蠢蠢欲动的心，我忍不住了，回头看你，你就抬头看着我——而这些也没有了，你在我耳边唱过的歌也静匿下来，只有我在破碎的车中，我正在死去的身体和我充满愧疚的灵魂。  
两个星期前我再回来的时候，我觉得这些西勒的岁月已经离我远去了，有时候我不明白自己为什么要回来，或许是为了见母亲一面，给我生命的人最后也终结了我的生命，她现在会常常头晕，我在她旁边的时候，她会闭上眼说我听不清的私语。  
我本想像开始那样笔直地驶出西勒，驶出这个伤心之地，可我没有。我想再去看看你，你曾经的家，我们相爱的地方，然后从此作别这段往事，我们都应该好好活着，特别是你，林迪，你应该好好地活下去。  
我错了。  
你对面的那户人家修了一把长椅在道边，因为他们家的老父亲喜欢在下午晒太阳，我去的时候，他正坐在那儿，头上的白发稀疏，一副睡着的样子。  
我走近的时候发现他穿的T恤衫上写着滑稽的一句话：  
嘿，路人，如果你累了，可以坐这里歇一歇！  
我不是路人，我或许只是一副躯体。  
但我还是坐下了，坐在那里像观赏景观一样观赏着你从前的家，那里已经有新的人家住进去了，房子外面的花变成了不显眼的迷迭香。林迪，如果你看到这些，你会不高兴吗？知道自己和他陪伴在一起的房子被别人占据了，你会伤心吗？  
“你知道，我跟那家的主人说过，西勒的气候不会适合这种植物生长的。”  
我并没有被吓一跳，我觉得就算现在海啸来了席卷整个欧洲，我都会悍然不动。  
“可是他们喜欢这些不就好，不是吗？”  
“也许他们将来是香油产家吧。”  
我和老人一起笑了。  
“你的笑声听起来没有那么纯正。”  
“什么？”  
“你听起来很悲伤。”  
“我习惯了与悲伤作伴。”  
还有恐惧，我从未能够摆脱它。  
“这可不好，年轻人。”  
“我曾经很快乐。”  
“是，是，我知道。年轻人也总喜欢回忆自己风流的那些日子。”  
“如果只是为了一个特定的人，这么说来就会沉重许多了吧。”  
“这很正确，忘掉她其实才是最错误的决定。”  
你瞧，林迪，我最爱的林迪，没有人知道我爱的是一个男孩，我们相爱的那年你多少岁，你什么样子，这个老人估计即使见了也不会记得清楚。这一年我也许也多少忘记了你的容貌了，林迪，我很抱歉，我真不知道该如何忆起你，我把你藏在了我的心里，因为我爱你，可我又从不提你，因为我想忘记你。  
我们总想摆脱自己的罪行，想要在太阳底下活着，但不可能。你越想摆脱的东西，越不会放开你，一如你的影子时刻伴随着我。  
“他。”  
“这真是个悲伤的故事。”  
“是。”  
“不过一切都会好起来的，你的路还长。”  
“我觉得我很久以前就死了。”  
“这话不好。”  
“我们不该总说实话。”  
“的确，我们害怕把自己的悲伤传染给别人。”  
“我们应该怯于我们的恐惧。”  
“适当的恐惧是正确的。”  
“我因此失去了他。”  
“失去的总归都要回来的。”  
“他不会再回来了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“不，不需要抱歉。他会在那个城市过得快乐，至少我是这么希望的。”  
“提到故人的时候心里一定不好受吧。”  
“您不是一样吗？或许您的故人比我这一个更多。”  
我们又一起笑了。  
我看见有一个十三四岁的男孩出来了，林迪，这大概是个巧合，他有乌黑的长发，不过比我记忆里的男孩的要短不少，他的穿着风格也有些不同，这天并不算温暖，不过他还是穿着休闲短裤；他嘴上叼着一根红黄色的冰棒，手上提着一袋垃圾，走到街边扔进了公用的垃圾桶。他看向了我——我看不清他眼睛的颜色，不过我知道我的注视有些不礼貌，他诧异地向我打了个招呼，然后有些尴尬地回了家。  
“这就是青春啊，我的孩子。”  
“青春都是相同的吧，我想。”  
“不不，到我这个年纪，你会发现的，他们会为爱情和事业掉眼泪，但你终究知道真正称得上有过青春的人，他们追求的都是不一样的。”  
你呢？林迪，你这疯狂的十四岁到十五岁都做了些什么？我们用夏天相爱，用秋冬缠绵，用春天分手，最后这春天留给了我，在这里面对着你曾经住过的地方抑制着我的回忆。  
“瞧，我亲吻了它。但它在我面前死了。”  
“那我一定是没有青春的人。”  
“青春不是只有十四岁的孩子才有资格拥有的。像我，我感觉现在就在经历我人生中的第二次青春。”  
“那你一定过得很快乐吧。”  
“青春只有以后回忆起来才会觉得快乐，你经历的时候只觉得痛苦挣扎，比如在我和我肺里那个可恨的毒瘤谈恋爱的时候，每天都是如此。”  
“我们都是奇怪的人。”  
“但会有人爱我们的。”  
“如果你最想从他那里得到爱的人不会再爱你了，这还要怎么过下去？”  
“你现在几岁了？”  
“二十多了。”  
“你还会遇到其他人的。”  
“我不会爱上别人了。”  
“这就是你太悲观了。”  
“也许，可我已经沉默太久了。我想如果我真的还能再去爱一个人，我爱上他的瞬间就会再一次死去。”  
“这人生太短了。”  
“是太短了。”  
林迪，我久久看着那男孩消失的地方，他就那么短暂地在我记忆里逝去了，他让我想起你。我隔着回忆又看见了你，你身上有少年的微光，一个十四岁的孩子应该有的模样。你还记得我们讨论过的景观的事情吗？这房子是个空洞的景观，它没变，即使它门前的花变了，住在里面的人变了，可是它一点也没变。你也是一处景观，林迪，源于爱的景观是会变化的，又是不会变化的，我爱的人曾住在这里，他不见了，这处景观消失了，也是算是变了，可是你在我的记忆里又是那样的清晰，过去真是一个恼人的东西，能让你在同一时间笑出来，最后又以眼泪结尾，一些隐藏了太久你以为不会再浮出脑海的东西，只要你无意间看到了一双相似的灰眼，一切就像泼泻下来的一盆水那样，干脆彻底地浇盖了你的全身，于是你什么都记起来了。你在我记忆里一点都没变。回忆对于我来说会永垂不朽。  
可你却没有他那样快乐，你本值得这样没有顾虑的生活，不被思念和恐惧折磨。  
也许是我自私了，林迪，你内心也并不纯洁，可大概是因为我爱你，我才会这么说。  
你曾经是个纯洁悲伤的孩子，我却让你变成了恶魔，我是导致你堕落的原因之一。  
我需要多长时间来忘记你呢？我想是一辈子吧。  
我和你在一起的时候，我总是把你看了又看，认定这是我的爱人，现在我知道，我认定的不是一个人，而是一个灵魂，是一种永恒，是一个无法打破的誓言。  
我真是个傻瓜，到那一刻还是。我会突然觉得，你会从那扇门走出来，向我招手，叫我快进来，叫我吻你，说我绝不能离开你。可是没有，没有。这些幻想变成了午后空旷中的一阵微小的哀鸣，那也许是我死去的灵魂回来发出来的求救。  
我为什么悲伤？不是你不在我身边，而是因为我毁了你，恐惧的驱使是可怕的，我却没有办法也没有能力去收场。你不会像孩子那样笑了，我知道，那样青涩、那样纯洁的吻也不会再有了。  
我为什么不能快乐？明明你最动人的爱都给了我，你的忠诚和激情都给了我，为什么我不能为这短暂的独享而快乐？  
我这么悲伤，我应该知道为什么，但这些明亮的日子，将再也不会属于我了。  
可现在我甚至还愚蠢地相信我会看到你，因为我为了顺从上帝放弃了你，他会眷顾我的，在我的幻觉中，我还能亲吻你的肩膀，把你抱在怀里做爱，感受我们的融合。  
可是什么都没有。  
我哭得很厉害，我不知道，是真的泪水还是热乎乎的血，可是我难过得几乎已经死去了。在那些陌生人小心翼翼地把我从车中解救出来，在他们把我破碎的身体放在担架上，在他们剪开我浸满血液的衣服的时候，我还是一直在想你，可是你始终没出现。我想这是他给我没有勇敢的惩罚，我似乎拥有过你，可是我事实上又从未拥有你。  
在我呼吸停止的时候，我还是在想你，我张开嘴，想呼喊你的名字，好让他们知道我爱你，这个叫林迪尔的男孩已经十七岁了，可他依旧对我很重要。  
我没有叫出来，我失去了这个身体的所有权，这个身体，他曾把那个叫林迪尔的男孩抱在怀里，曾与那个叫林迪尔的男孩做爱，曾经居住在这个身体里的灵魂深深爱着林迪尔•安德烈•那卡什，加里安•奥图爱上他的那年，他叫作林迪尔•莱斯特。  
我的爱到此结束了，我的林迪，在我的心彻底冰冷的时候，我知道，我的爱到此结束了。  
我的爱出自恐惧，我的生命死于无畏。  
它们都是为了你，亲爱的林迪，都是为了你。  
我最爱的人是你。

**Author's Note:**

> As this a part of a series, so it's the former story before Lindir came to New York and met his uncle, Hal(dir).


End file.
